I Want What I Want
by Laf4Me
Summary: George knows what he wants, Hermione. Fred knows what he wants, for George to be happy. Will being forced to spend time with the girl his brother likes change everything? rated T , George/Hermione/Fred fanfiction.
1. Ch1 Worthwhile

_**I Want What I Want**_

**Author's Notes:** This will be my first ever story published here on this site or any site. It takes place when the twins are in their last year, Hermione in her 5th. It doesn't go by the book or movie's story line at all so please forgive me for that, but this is a_ fanfiction_. I thought of this after watching many a twin and Hermione shipper videos online. The story however is completely my own (**excluding the fact of course that the characters/places/names are those of J.K Rowling's creative mind.**) I hope I did the character's justice and that you all enjoy the first chapter along with many more to come :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Worthwhile<strong>_

"Come on?"

"In a minute mate."

"We've been waiting here for hours!"

George took a break from spying over the hedge they were both hiding behind "It's only been 10 minutes Fred. But it'll be worth your while in the end." He turned his head back peering ever so slightly over the top branches of the bush.

Fred remained crouched down, facing the opposite direction pulling up blades of grass and looking very bored. "I doubt that."

"Hey look!" George whispered excitedly. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder and began to shake him.

Fred moved his shoulder from George's grasps. "Hands off the merchandise, I'm looking I'm looking." Fred unenthusiastically turned towards the hedge and slowly witnessed what his brother promised would be "worthwhile".

Coming down from the Astronomy tower was a long wavy haired, young girl carrying about 5 books that could be seen snug in her arms. She had glowing silk like skin and shining light brown eyes. She was wearing a flowing skirt and a blue half sleeved blouse which fit her nicely. As she passed them George's eyes followed her and Fred's eyes followed George.

His brother had gotten into the habit of waiting at the bottom of the hill to the Astronomy tower for this very moment. At first Fred didn't mind tagging along; it was funny to see his twin go stupid over a girl. He hoped he never looked like that when looking at someone he liked. Still it had been a month now that they had continued this hobby and to Fred the view wasn't that amazing.

Fred glared at his brother. "Wooow…" he said in a mono tone voice.

"Isn't she amazing Fred? What I wouldn't give to be one of those books." George stupidly continued to grin at her even after she had left his sight.

"It's just Granger." Fred said disappointedly at his brother. "She's our brother's kid friend, remember?"

"Ah, Freddie…" George now turned his attention to his best mate, throwing his arm around his twin's neck and putting him in a type of hold. "Kids grow up you know?"

Fred struggled to break loose from beneath his brother's arm pit. "Yeah well she'll always just be a kid to me. Hey lay off me George!" The more Fred fought the more his brother squeezed. He always became chummier after seeing Hermione. Fred hoped he wasn't imagining that HE was Hermione. If this was how he was going to treat her, she was in for a rude surprise.

When George first told Fred he fancied Hermione, Fred was completely surprised. He had no idea his brother even liked Hermione as a friend, having rarely talked with or about her. He was happy for his brother though, George had never liked a girl before. He had looked at them many a time with Fred and had talked about girls he thought were pretty but never persuaded them for a relationship. So for him to confess to liking Hermione was a big deal!

Fred on the other hand had already dated more than his share and they never lasted very long 2, 3 weeks at the most. "I just don't know what I want" was Fred's excuse for not finding Ms. Right. George however seemed to know Hermione WAS Ms. Right and planned to make her his.

"If I could only talk to her." George mumbled as they headed to their next class.

"Why don't you put her in a choke hold" Fred said rubbing the back of his neck. "That'll get her attention."

George laughed. "Stop whining, I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't."

George stopped to remember. "Oh yeah, guess I didn't." He nodded in agreement at Fred. "Well let's get to class then!" George walked on grinning.

"You great git!" Fred ran up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head then proceeded to run down the corridors as George chased after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Not the best opening I know but it gets better I swear! lol I appreciate all readers/reviews so please let me know what you think of the story :) Thank you!_


	2. Ch2 Bloody Hell

**Chapter 2: Bloody Hell**

Fred laughed at his brothers attempt to catch him. Fred had always been the fast one.

"You're going to have to do better than that mate!" He yelled back to George as he ran through a group of first year girls rushing to get out of his way. "Excuse me ladies!" Fred grinned and the girls giggled and smiled back. Fred chuckled under his breath and looked back "Your looking embarrassing George!"

"Never mind me! Keep your eyes on the road before you hurt someone!" George shouted back.

Fred laughed and turned his head. "I'm not going to – Look out!"

There was a sudden crash and two loud thuds followed as Fred and his speed bump hit the ground. A crowd quickly enveloped them.

"Oi! You alright Fred?" George made his way to the center of the crowd. "Make way folks." George laughed as he saw Fred sitting on the ground rubbing his cheek and bum at the same time. "I told you to look where you're going." George's smile faded as his eyes drifted to the body lying next to his twin. Fred seemed to have noticed the person as soon as George did.

Hermione lay motionless on the ground with a big red mark on her forehead from where she and Fred must have collided. She was surrounded by books whose pages had flown everywhere.

"Is she alright?" A voice came from the crowd.

"You killed her." George said stunned.

"I did not!" Fred retorted, still rubbing his cheek while crawling closer to Hermione. He put his ear to her chest.

"Oi!" George looked disapproving at him but Fred gave him a stern look that told his brother to calm down.

"Well, she's still alive." Fred reported. He lifted his head and stared at Hermione's face. Close up she _was_kind of pretty. Sort of a natural beauty. He shook the thought from his head. Why was this coming to mind now? "Hey Granger, you alright?" He said softly, shaking her shoulder a little.

When Hermione continued to show no signs of waking Fred put his face closer to hers. "Her-mi-o-neeee…" He said in a sing-song kind of voice. Slowly her eye lids began to twitch then slowly open. This should have been Fred's cue to move away but he didn't.

"Ahh!" Hermione yelled jumping back.

Fred jumped back too and the crowd erupted in laughs.

"Geez Granger, you scared me half to death."

"I should be saying that to you." Hermione said collecting herself, she suddenly noticed the red mark on Fred's cheek. "Did I hurt you?" She gasped.

Fred looked confused then noticed Hermione was staring at his cheek. "What this?" He pointed to his cheek. " It's nothing. Your quite soft." He teased.

Hermione blushed and looked away quickly. It was the first time Fred had seen Hermione blush. He was surprised he found it very cute.

"What's going on here?" A cold hard voice broke through the crowd. Snape towered over the students, sneering at Fred and Hermione still sitting on the ground. "Don't you students have some place to be right now? Anyone who doesn't want to lose points for their house should get moving immediately."

Snape rarely gave warnings so when he did, you listened to him. Fred helped Hermione to her feet and George gathered her books for her as Snape and the crowd departed.

"Here you go." George said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Thank you, George." Hermione smiled up at him taking her books. George managed a small smile back.

_Smooth_; Fred thought to himself.

"Sorry about that Granger." Fred apologized as George, Hermione and he walked the opposite direction Snape had taken. "Feel free to take your anger out on George."

George fake chuckled, shooting his brother a mean look. Fred merely grinned.

"Where are you headed? We'll walk you to your class. Won't we George?"

George nodding in agreement. "Sure will."

Hermione looked taken aback "Oh no, that's quite alright. I wouldn't want to make you late for your class. Thank you though, I'll be off now." She started walking slightly faster and left them behind.

Fred nudged his brother in the side and whispered out the corner of his mouth "Say something you idiot."

George who had been ogling Hermione snapped back to reality "Uh, hey!" He called out not very loud but managed to get her to turn around.

"Yes?"

George's eyes widened with the realization he had to say more. "Uh…Do you know...what time is it?"

Hermione looked questioning at George then at the giant clock that hung feet in front of him on the corridor wall. She glanced over at Fred who was staring at George with his mouth slightly opened and his eye brows raised. Hermione let out a small laugh "Its half past noon, George."

George blushed a little before nodding his thanks to her.

"What time is it?" Fred repeated taking George by surprise. "Great question Georgey." Fred turned to Hermione "Hey, Granger what year is it?" Fred mocked his brother. Hermione let out a small laugh, and then quickly hid her smile behind her books not wanting to embarrass George.

"Couldn't think of a better question then that?"

"You rushed me! What was I supposed to say?" George retorted.

"I didn't rush you."

"Yes you did, you nudged my side."

"That isn't rushing."

"Yes it is!"

"Is not! Granger is that-"Fred cut his sentence noticing that Hermione had slipped away somewhere between their disagreement. "Well, you've upset her now haven't you?"

"Oh shut up." George said going slightly pink.

"_What time is it?"_ George continued to repeat his own words to himself as he laid his head on his desk in Transfiguration class. "I must have sounded so stupid to her."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Fred put his hand on George's shoulder. "She's probably used to you sounding stupid by now."

"Yeah, great. Thanks Fred." George didn't even bother to raise his head and moaned quietly into his lap.

As Fred laughed to himself Professor McGonagall approached their table. "Mr. Weasley may I see you after class?"

"That's awfully forward of you professor." Fred replied in a flattered voice.

"Not you Fred I'm talking to George." McGonagall sounded un-amused.

At that George raised his head from his desk. "Huh? What did I do?"

"We will discuss it after class, Mr. Weasley. You on the other hand are free to go." McGonagall gestured to Fred.

"That hurt Professor." Fred called out to her as she walked away.

"Perfect. I'm in trouble and class hasn't even started."

"Don't worry, she probably just wants to go over your N.E.W.T's with you." Fred assured him.

"Yeah, maybe." George nodded.

* * *

><p>Fred's theory however proved wrong when George returned to the boy's dormitory later that evening. He fell back on his bed and looked rather put out with his hands covering his face. Without removing them he told Fred what had happened.<p>

"Extra lessons?" Fred looked confused.

"Yeah, she said my grades have been slipping since the start of this quarter. If I don't take the extra lessons I'm likely not to finish my Seventh year."

"Wow, that's rotten luck mate." Fred looked truly concerned for his twin.

"I have to take extra lessons an hour a day for the next two week. If my tutor says I've improved by the end Professor McGonagall said she'll pass me." George said stared up at the ceiling.

"Well there you go. Just take the lessons and suck up to this tutor." Fred pat George on the back.

"Yeah right. If I could learn this thing in two weeks I would have learned it by now. There's no way I'll pass-"George suddenly sat up in an instant turning towards his brother.

Fred could tell he had devised a plan and he wasn't going to like it. "What?"

"_You_ know this stuff backwards and forwards." George grinned.

Fred's eyes widened. "No way, mate!" Fred turned to walk away, George followed.

"It would only be for two weeks. Maybe shorter if you can show this tutor how fast you can learn this stuff! I'd really owe you!" George pleaded.

Fred turned to face him. "There's no way I'm wasting an hour a day for a week"

"Two weeks." George corrected him.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Yeah, two weeks in some dusty cramp class room with some snobby teacher who thinks I'm a bloody idiot. No offense."

"None taken. I am an idiot, that's why I need your help. I'll never pass on my own. Please Fred!"

Fred glared at his twin then at the ceiling considering it. He was sure he could pull it off, after all very few people could tell them apart, aside from their family and a few close friends. He was certain no teacher could. He did know the lesson very well as Transfiguration was one of his favorite classes.

"You owe me big time." Fred finally responded.

George looked as if he had won the lottery. "You're the best mate! Honestly, anything you want just name it!"

"Oh, don't worry I plan to collect, when this is all over." Fred scoffed.

* * *

><p>The next day Fred dressed to impress as he prepared for his first lesson. He wore George's clothes, which were a shade darker marooned then his own. This helped people tell them apart. He parted his hair an inch more to the left just as George did. Fred grinned looking at himself in the mirror. He really did look exactly like George. It would take a genius to tell them apart.<p>

After Fred had had the night to analysis George's plan he realized it wasn't all that bad. He was sure with a little brains and charm he could get the tutor to cut that time in half.

"Have I told you you're the best Fred?" George had not stopped thanking him since the night before.

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear the truth from someone else." Fred straightened his robes.

George held out an apple. "You ready?"

Fred took it from his hand, tossed it in the air once then caught it and winked. "Piece of cake, mate."

George applauded as Fred walked out the Common room with great confidence.

As he neared the classroom he took a deep breath. He was not so sure of himself now that it was time to play the part. He had to do it thought. It was for George. He knew if the tables were turned George would have done it for him. As he reached the Transfiguration doors he took one last deep breathe. "For George!" He went in.

Fred looked around the classroom. It looked larger with no students in it. "Hello?" He spoke loudly. "Is anyone in here?" The room was completely empty. "Where are you, you great git?" Fred said under his breathe. A noise came from the back closet. Fred turned around quickly. Out walked a person who was not a teacher at all.

"Granger?" Fred said surprised.

"You finally showed up." Hermione walking out of the closet. "I've been waiting for ages. Of course I got here extra early. I was too excited to wait." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

"Excited about what?" Fred prayed it was not what he thought.

"For our lessons. I'm going to be your tutor." Hermione said bashfully yet beaming with excitement.

Fred's eyes widened in disbelief. "Bloody hell."


	3. Ch3 Just a Bad Situation

**Chapter 3: Just a Bad Situation**

Fred stared at Hermione intently. "_You're_going to be _my_ tutor? Why?" Fred's eyes followed her as she made her way to the front of the class laying her books on McGonagall's desk.

"Professor thought you would feel more comfortable being taught by someone your own age." Hermione smiled.

"_Someone my own age_? Your two years younger than me!" Fred's mind raced; _Crap, what now? Granger's a bright one. She's sure to see through that I'm Fred and not George. Though she hasn't yet…maybe she won't, but how am I supposed to go through two weeks of lessons without her figuring it out?_

"You'll be my first ever student. Professor McGonagall thought it would be great practice for me, as I would really like to be a teacher here someday." Hermione went on not noticing Fred's dismay.

_I got it!_ Fred thought to himself. _I'll just get through this one day. Play it cool, act like George and switch back with him tomorrow. He'll be so happy when he finds out Granger's his tutor he'll probably continue to play dumb just so he can take more lessons._Fred smiled to himself.

"…And who better to practice with then your own friends. Right?" Hermione said happily.

Her last words caught Fred's attention. "_Friends?_ Since when have we been friends?" he retorted not realizing the harshness of his words.

Hermione looked surprised, responding in a quiet voice. "Aren't…we? I mean…we may not be the best of friends but…I've always thought of you and Fred…"Hermione trailed off looking truly hurt tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and looking down.

Fred suddenly felt a jerk at his heart. He didn't like seeing girls sad. Also he had forgotten he was playing George. Fred knew his twin would never forgive him if he hurt Hermione especially while pretending to be him.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Fred chuckled shaking his head, smiling he walked up to a desk in the front of the class. "Of course we're friends Granger." He hopped up on a stool. "I'm looking forward to learning many things from you professor." He smiled and winked at her.

Hermione looked at him fixedly. She seemed to be studying his face.

"What?" Fred questioned raising his eye brow.

Hermione blinked then shook her head. "Nothing." She gave a weak smile and looked down at her books. "Sorry."

"Uh…okay." Fred said awkwardly

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Alright then." She began to open her book. "Let's begin shall we? What were you having trouble with?"

Fred thought for a second. "Oh, I know. I couldn't remember these certain spells."

Hermione nodded. "Right, and what spells were those?"

"I don't know…" Fred shrugged. "I couldn't remember them."

"Right…" Hermione looked confused. "Well as Sir Wizard Franklin Newt once said _if you don't know where to start, start at the beginning because if you start at the end everything will come out backwards."_ Hermione gave a small laugh.

Fred almost expected a cricket to start chirping. "Yeaaah…got to love the Newt." He chuckled lightly. Hermione nodded happily not catching his sarcasm.

As the lesson began Fred couldn't help but notice Hermione reminded him of a much younger Professor McGonagall. She took her lesson seriously. She even took up his paper airplanes he had enchanted to fly about the room, after one of them poked her in the eye.

"You'll get these back at the end of class" Hermione said rubbing her eye and placing the airplanes on her desk.

"Awwwe, I worked hard on those, Professor." Fred pouted.

"You think about what you did, and then we'll talk." Hermione said strictly.

"Meany." Fred said under his breath.

"What was that?" Hermione glared at him and Fred glared back. They both stared at each other before suddenly bursting out in laughs.

Fred wanted to be good. He really did. He knew George would be on his best behavior if he was with her right now but he couldn't help wanting to mess with her. She made it too much fun.

While he was chewing gum she cast a spell to make it glue his mouth shut until he promised to spit it out. When he countered with a spit ball shot straight at the back of her head, she brought out her wand before it even touched her, stopped it in midair and shot it back at him, hitting him smack on the cheek before he could blink.

Hermione smiled proudly as Fred stared in awe at her. "Nice." He grinned removing the wet paper from his cheek. He had never met anyone who could counter his attacks other than George. However he wasn't going to let it end there.

Hermione was getting through the last chapter of the lesson when an explosion of bouncy balls erupted around her. She jumped back almost onto her desk, looking shocked at Fred who was sitting calmly at his desk smiling at her. She scoffed at him only for a sec before returning to what she was reading. Fred almost felt defeated by how well she was handling balls flying every which way around her, nearly hitting her in the face twice. He was almost going to call them back when one of them shot up her robs hitting her right in the ass.

Hermione let out a giant scream, and began to run around the room patting her backside. Fred's eye's widened watching this once in a life time occurrence. He was in such shock he couldn't even laugh. It wasn't until Hermione had stopped running and turned her attention to him that he couldn't contain himself any longer.

In a fit of laughter he managed two words.

"Bulls eye."

Hermione glared daggers before running at him. "George Weasley, give me your wand, so I can kill you with it!"

Fred leapt up from his stool but just as he did so Hermione wiped out her wand waved it around and the next second Fred was glued right back to it. His only defense was holding his wand high above his head out of arms reach of Hermione.

She leapt for the wand, but Fred held her back with his free arm.

"Give me that wand! You can't be trusted with it!"

"I trust me more then I trust you." Fred assured her.

"Give me your wand" Hermione continued to jump for it.

"Don't think so Granger." Fred laughed

"Give it!"

"uh, No."

"I'm warning you!"

"Thanks for the warning, but I'll take my chances."

Hermione glared angrily at how much fun he was having at her dispense. She took a deep breath and leapt with all her might at his out reached hand. The motion caused Fred to fall backwards, Hermione falling with him. With a loud thud Fred laid back side on the floor, Hermione lay on top of him.

"Ouch!" they both said in sync. They had hit their foreheads together as they fell.

"Geez, Granger. When you want something you really go for it." Fred said eyes closed rubbing his head. Strangely he smelled a sweet scent of vanilla. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Hermione's face hovering only a couple inches above his, her long hair falling over her shoulders, lightly sweeping against his face.

"Not my best plan." Hermione said, her eyes were still closed from the pain coursing through her body. She felt a hand caressing her cheek, moving up wards to her forehead.

"You smell like vanilla." she heard Fred's voice say. She opened her eyes widely onto Fred who was messaging her temple with his thumb looking at her.

"You alright?" He smiled kindly at her.

Hermione blushed, shifting her eyes away from his glance.

"I'm sorry." Fred said sheepishly flashing a small please-forgive-me smile.

Hermione gave an airy laugh still looking away from him. "That hardly makes up for it."

As she turned to face him, Fred leaned up and kissed her on the forehead making Hermione blush deep red. She couldn't move as his lips stayed pressed against her skin for what felt like a long while.

The second Fred's lips touched her skin he immediately regretted his actions. He didn't know why he kissed her. When girls were sore at you that was just what you did. That was his logic. He didn't expect her sweet scent, soft skin and warm breath hitting his neck to be so inviting. It made him want to continue the kiss downwards even past her lips. The fact that her body was already pressed against his made him want to wrap his arms around her all the more.

He slowly moved his kiss from her forehead to her nose and was prepared to go lower.

"Umm..George?" Hermione whispered nervously.

Hermione's voice echoed in his ears. And his eyes shot open_. What was he doing? Kissing the girl his brother fancied? He blamed the situation. How he had just seen her as some pretty girl laying on him. He wasn't clearly looking at Hermione. He would never let himself get carried away again. And that was all there was too it._

As Fred slowly moved his face away from hers, he gave an awkward smile. "Sorry…"

Hermione could only blush and stare in disbelief.

A sudden noise burst through the silence, causing them both to turn their heads.

"T-that's my timer…" Hermione looked down at Fred. "…for when class is over."

Fred raised his eyebrow. "Couldn't have chosen something a little more subtle?"

Hermione looked embarrassed. "I didn't want us to forget. You know, if we were having too much fun with the lesson."

Fred laughed. "Yeah, of course."

Hermione and Fred got up from the floor and exchanged awkward glances before Fred headed to the door. He turned back around to say something but he wasn't sure what it was he wanted to say.

"Uh, well thanks for the lesson Granger." He managed to mutter.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled red patches still on her cheeks. She tucked her hair behind her ear before continuing to gather her books.

Fred raised his head and closed his eyes breathing an air of relief as he exited the classroom. He had managed to walk five feet from the door before an arm hooked him around the neck and buried him in an arm pit.

"Hey George" Fred was able to muffle out. With great strength he shoved his brother away.

George laughed looking gitty as ever. "How was it? Was it very torturous? You look like you barely escaped with your life."

"Do I?" Fred looked back at the door then shrugging his shoulders he began to walk at a fast pace away from the class room. "Eh, it wasn't all bad. I'm just tired." George quickened his pace to keep up.

"Really? You seem to want to get as far away from the room as possible." He chuckled.

"Not really..." Fred hoped Hermione wouldn't leave the room until George and he were out of sight.

"How was the tutor?" George asked glancing sideways at his brother who kept looking behind them for some reason.

"Huh? Oh, they were alright." Fred finally looked at George. _Tell him it's Granger_. A voice said in his head.

"George…" Fred began.

"What? You hated it, didn't you? I knew it was a bad idea. I'm sorry mate. I'll continue the lesson's from now on."

"No!" Fred took him and George by surprise. _No? Why "no"?_ The voice in his head spoke again. _Wasn't that the plan from the beginning? But it wasn't a bad lesson. It was actually…fun._

"You mean you'll keep going for me?" George eyed him curiously.

"What?" Fred blinked not realizing he had been staring into space. "Yeah. Of course."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I told you I would didn't I. I've never backed out of anything in my life, you know that George." Fred continued to walk now at a slower calmer pace. His eyes however would not meet Georges.

_It's ok, isn't it._ He told himself. _If I switched places with George now, Granger would notice instantly. Besides if I play him I can be the fun charming guy he would never be able to be on his own around her. Yeah this way is better. It'll work out great for George…in the long run._

"Sorry, forgot I was talking to the Amazing Fred." George grinned.

"Memory lose isn't anything to be taken lightly Georgey." Fred joked. "You should get that checked."

"Yeah alright, if you take your face in to be examined. " George led the way to the secret passage. "It's this way to the kitchen right?"

"No way! They'd want to experiment on me to find out how I got so sexy." Fred grinned. " Yeah, that's right." He added nodding at the portrait in front of them.

"How _we_ got so sexy, you mean." George reminded his twin as they went through the secret passage way that led to the Hogwarts kitchen.

"Well you're clearly a clone." Fred said straight faced.

George laughed. "What do you want to eat, dear brother of mine?" George held the door for him.

Fred bowed his thanks and walked in. "I'm not sure. Something with vanilla."


	4. Ch4 George's Reasons

**Chapter 4: George's Reasons**

"This is ridicules" Hermione said, blind folded, twirling on a stool one day during their lessons.

"Just hold on." Fred grinned spinning her faster.

"I told you I don't get dizzy. We have to finish the lesson" Hermione said sitting perfectly still.

"I promise if you can walk straight after this we will do another lesson. If not, I get to pick another game."

Hermione shook her head but couldn't help but smile. "Fine."

Fred stopped the stool. "Alright, now hop off and walk straight towards me"

Hermione sighed and did as he said. Before she could even take one step her foot slid sideways and she went straight down before Fred caught her. Hermione giggled at her embarrassing attempt.

Fred laughed removing her blind fold. "You did better than ones before you. You alright?"

Hermione looked up at Fred. Noticing how close he was she blushed and pushed him away as she sat on the floor. "I'll be alright."

Fred smiled. Apart from teasing her, one of his favorite things to do was make her blush. He didn't know why he liked it so much. Maybe it was because he was so good at it. She blushed when he touched her hand or put his face too close to hers or just winked at her. He wondered if he was the only one who could get her to blush. A part of him hoped he was.

He was sure if he had seen this side of Hermione first they would have been friends immediately. _Just friends, _he told himself. Once she and George become a couple and get married he'd be able to play around with her like this all the time.

Though the thought of his brother and her marrying gave him a hollow feeling, he wasn't sure way.

* * *

><p>As Fred walked down a corridor one day he noticed a group of first years huddled in a circle. One figure however did not fit with the others as she was a few feet taller than them. He recognized Hermione instantly.<p>

"Come on give it back." He heard her say as he walked closer to the huddle to see what was going on.

"I don't have it." Came a smaller yet curt voice from a short black haired pale faced boy wearing _Slytherin_ robes.

"Walter worked really hard to earn that. Now hand it over." Hermione held her hand out to his level. Fred then noticed another small boy with dark brown hair falling past his eyes, clutching the back of Hermione's robes, glancing out from behind her every so often. Tear marks down his cheeks. This one was wearing _Gryffindor_ colors. He assumed that was Walter.

"It's not Sean's fault." Another little boy with light brown short pointy hair and Slytherin colors spoke up pointing at the black haired Slytherin, who Fred now understood to be Sean. "Walter wasn't looking where he was going and knocked into him. He must have lost it then and blamed Sean." The black haired Sean nodded in agreement.

"That's not what happened and you know it, Mickey!" the little Gryffindor Walter shouted, before retreating back behind Hermione.

"Shut up, Whinny Wittle Walter!" shouted the spiky haired Mickey.

"Why are you guys always picking on him?" came a girl's voice in the crowd.

"Cause he's a cry baby." Came another voice. Suddenly the whole group of little midgets began arguing and pushing.

"Stop it! James don't hit! Sara that isn't nice! Mickey!" Fred couldn't help but snicker as Hermione scrambled to control the lot. Hermione finally rolled her eyes, and brought out her wand. "_Immobilis!" _She shouted and the whole group went silent and froze, nothing moving but their eyes looking every which way. Hermione walked up to Sean who had a little boy by the front of his robes and his fist clenched in the air ready to punch. Hermione raised her eye brow at him.

"_Accio trophy_" She said pointing to the boy's robs and a small plastic trophy cup came flying out into her hands.

"You worked hard on your project didn't you?" Hermione asked him, knowing very well he couldn't respond with even a nod. "I've seen you in the library many times, always looking up the same books. You won't check them out because you don't want your friends to call you a bookworm." Hermione gave a small laugh. "I know the feeling." The boy's eyes moved to scan the floor.

"You're a very bright boy. The top of a lot of your classes." Hermione grinned. "I make it a point to know who all the top students are so I know what my competition is."

Fred laughed to himself as he knew Hermione probably was not lying.

"It's not fun to lose but it's no more fun having a trophy you didn't earn." Hermione smiled and pat his head. "The one you win will be much more rewarding. I promise."

Hermione waved her wand and the first years could move again. Hermione handed the trophy to Walter. "Here you go. Its settled, now leave it alone." She pointed her finger at him in a mock strict tone then smiled. The little boy smiled back and walked away. The rest of the first years applauded Hermione and the boys even hooted her last name.

"You all have 30 seconds to get to your next class or I write you all up!" Hermione shouted to them. They all dispersed immediately, laughing and running down the hall. "No don't run! Ahh.." Hermione regretted her words.

The little one named Sean stayed still glaring at her for a little while before turning to walk away. "What would a mudblood know about anything?" Hermione's head turned towards him in surprise. "Don't act like you know me." He spat before running off, Hermione staring after him.

"That little wanker! I'll kill him!" Fred came storming from his hiding place.

Hermione jumped back in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking." Fred smiled turning his attention toward her. "I could see you had your hands full."

Hermione shrugged and sighed. "Just a little."

"You shouldn't of let him talk that way to you Hermione. It isn't right." Fred spat.

Hermione smiled at his disapproval. "I don't really believe he meant what he said. He was probably just upset I embarrassed him in front of all his friends. Wouldn't you have felt the same, Fred?"

"That's not the –" He suddenly realized she had said his name. He wasn't used to hearing it said from her. He was surprised to find she knew it was him and not George. Especially since she had not yet discovered that in her lessons. Still it felt good to hear his name come from her lips.

Fred blinked noticing Hermione was staring at him. "Well anyway, you should have done a lot worse than that! I mean he _is_ Slytherin. I don't know why you gave him that little pep talk, it won't do any good."

"You can't believe that!" Hermione shouted.

"What?"

"If you truly believe that…" Hermione looked down sadly. "…then we might as well hand them all over to you-know-who, right now."

Fred was surprised to see how upset Hermione was over this. When in fact that was something he and his brother joked about on a regular bases.

"I can't believe a child would be destined for something like that so young." She turned her eyes up at him. "I won't just give up on them."

As she turned to walk away Fred couldn't help but think that Hermione was beautiful in more ways than one. She always wanted to find the good in everyone, even when it was impossible to see. She wanted there to be hope that they would all be able to live in peace. It was a beautiful dream…that few people believed would ever come true, but here was Hermione fighting for it. Trying to make a difference one Slytherin at a time.

* * *

><p>Later alone in the boy's dorm Fred lay on his bed, throwing a ball at the ceiling and catching it, pondering the mystery that was Hermione Granger. George walked in carrying a bag of sweets he had swiped from the kitchen.<p>

"Ello mat" George said with a donut in his mouth. He sat on his bed facing Fred throwing him a pastry before shoving the bag under his bed. "How goes the studying?"

"What studying?" Fred asked taking a bite of the cream filled mess George had given him.

"Weren't you studying?" George shrugged "You've been up here by yourself, not making a sound for so long we all thought you decided to straighten up and fly right."

"I don't know the meaning of the words, Georgey" Fred said licking the cream from his fingers as he finished the donut.

"Actually I don't either." George said squinting off into the distance as if trying to figure it out before shrugging and collapsing on his bed.

Fred watched him. There was something he had wanted to ask him. It was gnawing at the back of his head and there was only one way he was going to find out.

"Hey, George?" Fred finally said.

"Hmm?" George turned his head.

"When did you realize you liked Hermione Granger? It's been bugging me to know." Fred managed to say very quickly.

George sat up straight. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well cause…Its so weird. She's not the prettiest girl in school, she laughs at the nerdiest jokes. She can be uptight and bossy, she can't take a joke –"

"Yeah, so what? No bodies perfect." George got up from his bed. "I don't know, I just like her."

"Ok…but when did that start?" Fred didn't understand, if George knew all her flaws why did he like her? It's not like he spent as much time with her as Fred did. It's not like his twin knew her as well as Fred did…did he?

"I can't tell you." George turned away from Fred.

"Why not?"

"Because I promised her I wouldn't." George spat and Fred's eyes widened.

_He promised her? _Now he was even more confused. Did Hermione know George liked her? If so, did she like him? Fred felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Come on, George? Of all the secrets you've told me, how many have I shared?"

"None." George glanced suspiciously at him. "That I know of…"

"Oh, come on!" Fred begged.

George sighed. He couldn't keep anything from his brother for very long so he might as well tell him by his own free will before it slipped out when he didn't want it to.

"It happened a little over a month ago. Remember when you were serving detention for handing out boil candy to a Professor." George laughed. "I still can't believe you fell for that."

"Snape was really convincing!" Fred protested "Who knew he was just trying to catch me in the act…"

"I did" George snickered.

"Alright, continue!" Fred retorted.

"I went upstairs to move all evidence I had under my bed of selling joke candy to under your bed." George grinned.

"You bastard!" Fred jumped up when George motioned for him to sit back down.

"When I noticed the door to the boy's dorm was wide up." George continued ignoring Fred's glare. "I tried to shut it but it wouldn't close, I assumed it was jinxed to stay open. When I turned around Hermione was hunched over near our beds."

Fred looked more confused than ever. "Huh? How could you be sure?"

"Because I yelled "_Hermione!",_ and she looked." George laughed.

"Oh." Fred was mildly impressed.

"When I walked closer to her she threw a pillow at me and tried to make a run for it. I grabbed her around the waist and held her there." George looked up and grinned. "You should of seen how much she blushed."

Fred felt the side of his left eyelid twitch. "Yeah, ok. What next?"

"I noticed she had some of our lovely produces in her hand. I teased her a little before she assured me her intentions for needing them were decent."

"Were they?"

George nodded. "Decent enough. She wanted to set off a smoke bomb in the Herbology lab. Apparently Ron, Harry and she had an exam that would count towards their O.W.L's. Ron and Harry had studied really hard but didn't seem to be getting the material. She thought if she could buy an extra day to study they would be able to pass. "George smiled to himself. "Personally I was quite touched by her motives. I suggested she use a stink bomb instead, seeing as it's twice as hard to get rid of then a fog bomb. She asked me to promise not to tell anyone, which I did." George looked up at his twin guiltily "She was so happy she kissed me on the cheek before running off to go set it off." George smiled and touched his cheek looking gitty, like he did after seeing Hermione.

Fred's stomach gave another tug downward.

"Anyway, that's when it started. I realized that Hermione was really a great person. She's caring, helpful, smart, cute, and wicked clever. I knew right then and there that I had to have her. That she was the only girl worth going after." George looked down at the floor a serious expression on his face.

Fred's insides felt hollow. George had noticed everything Fred was just realizing about her. He didn't know why but he hated it. He hated that George had seen Hermione blush. He hated having George tell him that story, in which Hermione had given him a kiss on the cheek, something Fred couldn't help being jealous over. He hadn't been jealous over a kiss on the cheek since he was four and his mother decided to kiss George goodnight first before him. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to feel this way? He hated feeling this way. He hated wanting something his brother had wanted first. But most of all he hated that he was just now realizing how much he liked Hermione.


	5. Ch5 Hermione's New Boyfriend

**Chapter 5: Hermione's New Boyfriend**

It was nearing the weekend and Fred could not be happier. It was getting harder and harder to face Hermione. He had come to his final conclusion. He wasn't going to spend any more alone time with her.

He was sure if he kept his distance from her he would be able to get rid of whatever it was he felt for her. He would have his last lesson with her that day then convince George to switch places with him. He wasn't yet sure how he would explain being tutored by her and not telling his brother about it in the first place but he would find a way. He had to. He didn't trust himself to be alone with her much longer.

At the Gryffindor table Fred and George sat with Ron and Harry as they ate their breakfast. Ron had just made up a new game and it didn't look like Harry was enjoying it very much.

"Come on, guess this one?" Ron said with a grin on his face.

"Uh…I don't know a 12?" Harry replied.

Ron busted out laughing. "A 12? Harry that's 15." Ron held up another card. "What about this one?"

Harry squinted. "Ok, that's clearly a 7."

Ron gave another loud chuckle. "That's a 1 mate. Bloody hell Harry, your eye sight really is terrible."

"Yeah, well I'm not just wearing _these_ for style." Harry pointed at his glasses in his hand.

"You want to have a go George? It's crazy the stuff he can't see." Ron held out the cards for his brother to take.

Harry put his glasses back on and grabbed the cards from Ron. "Well, I've had enough of_ let's make fun of the blind boy _for one day." Harry looked annoyed at Ron who grinned. "Fred, George, you two want to have a game of quidditch before classes start?"

"Sounds good to me, what do you say Georgey?" Fred was eager to do anything to take his mind off the wavy haired temptress.

George was looking around the Great Hall. "Uh, yeah I guess so." He shrugged turning towards Harry and Ron. "Hermione's not coming down to eat is she?"

Harry and Ron both exchanged looks of amusement.

"No." Harry was the first to speak. "She's too busy with her new boyfriend." Fred's eyes shot to Harry.

"What new boyfriend?" Fred and George shouted in sync. George glanced to his right at Fred, who also glanced to his right at no one in particular.

"Well who is it?" George tried to act as calm as possible.

"Not really sure, didn't catch his name." Harry shrugged looking through the cards Ron had made. "He was really eager to take Hermione out though, made a grand speech in front of the Gryffindor common room door and everything."

Fred and George both looked bewildered. "But she wouldn't agree to go out with him?" Again they said this together. George glanced sideways at Fred, who this time gave a crooked smile back.

"Just looking out for you mate." He said quietly before looking down at his fork.

"She did." Ron answered this time. "She seemed really happy about it too."

"Yeah, they're on a date at the library right now." Harry grinned. "Ron!...Your 1's look like 7's!" He shoved one of Ron's homemade flash cards in his face.

Ron looked disbelieving at his work. "No Harry…That IS a 7."

Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Hermione had agreed to go out with some random guy? _He had decided to back off but that didn't mean he was going to give her up to just anyone. Fred shot up from his chair. George seemed to be thinking the same thing because he was already half way out the Great Hall.

"See ya fella's!" Fred said to Ron and Harry before joining his twin in pursuit.

He wasn't sure what he would do when he saw this new friend of Hermione's, but one thing was certain, he wasn't going to stand by and let him have her.

* * *

><p>As Fred reached the Library he spotted George at the entrance peeking through the open doors. "What are you doing?" Fred took his twin by surprise, and George gave a small jump.<p>

"Blimey, I thought you were a teacher." George said before returning to scan the library.

"If I was I'd think you'd lost it." Fred laughed. "Why don't you just go in?"

"Yeah, and say what to Hermione exactly? Hey Granger, heard you had a new boyfriend mind if I pound the stuffing out of him?"

"It's a start." Fred nodded.

"I can't see anything. Fred you go in." George looked eagerly at his brother.

"What? Why me?" Although Fred did want to see this bloke, George was right in that he would have no reason to explain why he was there. _To read? _Hermione would never buy that.

"Just tell her, your there to check out a book for me and I was too embarrassed to step foot in the library myself." George said rather quickly as if he had been thinking this plan through for a while.

Fred didn't think it sounded all too bad. He gave George an uneasy look before nodding and stepping into the library. George cheered him silently from the doors.

He saw Hermione sitting at a table alone in the distance. His heart gave a sudden leap into his throat. _When did it start acting that way when he saw her, he couldn't remember._

So that he wouldn't seem suspicious he thought it best to just announce his presence and walk over to her.

"Granger? Is that you? Fancy meeting you here." Fred waved happily at her before getting a few harsh shushes from all corners of the library.

Hermione shot him a vexed look. "And what are you doing here?" she said when he came into whispering range.

"Oh, you know George would never step foot in a library, I'm getting a book for him. He's paying me two galleons to do it. Nice bloke, my brother." Fred would mention the payment later to George.

Hermione lifted her eye brow, looking at Fred in disbelief. "Really? So it has nothing to with Harry and Ron mentioning I'm here on a date with someone?"

Fred swallowed hard. She had admitted it. Part of him had hoped she would say Harry and Ron were liars. "Oh?" Fred suddenly felt uneasy and wanted to walk away. "Are you here with someone? I sort of remember Harry mentioning that. Heh." Fred tried to smile but his lips wouldn't move upwards.

_How could she be with someone else?_ He thought to himself_. Hadn't he made her blush all those times? Hadn't they had fun together? He had hoped in the time they had spent in tutoring he wasn't the only one who had felt something between them but seeing her here now he realized he was stupid to think otherwise and really wanted to be anywhere but there and start forgetting her._

"Hermione, is this the right book? I looked where you told me to."

Fred's eyes shot up to see Hermione's date standing right in front of him.

"Yes, that's it. Thank you." Hermione smiled taking the book from him as he sat down next to her.

"Do I get a kiss now?" The boy asked eagerly, making Hermione laugh as Fred stared wide eyed at his competition.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Fred finally spat. Making both Hermione and her escort look up at him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"He's just a friend. You haven't met have you?" Hermione looked from one to the other. "Fred, meet Sean. Sean, Fred."

"I know who he is." Fred eyed the boy angrily. "He's that bloody little Slytherin that called you a –Well that word!" loud shushes came from around the library again.

Hermione looked uneasy and motioned for Fred to keep down. "He's already apologized for that many times. He wanted my help on finishing his next project which I happily accepted."

"Yeah, we're on a date. So bugger off." Sean said glaring at Fred.

"I told you it's not a date. It's a study session." Hermione reminded him.

"But you said I get a kiss at the end."

"If you get top marks on your project…well, yes. But only on the cheek." She assured him.

"We'll see." The little boy winked at her, a crooked smile on his face. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

Fred gawked at both of them. "Don't encourage him. The little twit. You better not lay a finger on her!"

"That boy's scaring me Mione, make him go away." Sean said innocently clutching to Hermione's arm. Fred shot him an ugly look and the boy smirked back at him.

Without thinking Fred made a reach at the little Slytherin making him jump back.

"Fred!" Hermione put her arm around Sean and gave him a sympathetic squeeze. "Oh, Fred you should go. Tell George I'll see him later in the lesson. Okay?"

"George?" Sean looked up at Hermione "Is he the one you're always mentioning?"

Fred glanced at Hermione who blushed

"The one that can be a hand full but is _soooo much fun to tutor_." The mini mouth went on.

Making Hermione quickly put a hand to Sean's mouth. "Alright, that's enough let's get back to work shall we." Hermione gave a soft nervous laugh.

"Alright, dear." Sean smiled "Bye Frank" he waved at Fred.

"Goodbye Fred." Hermione said turning her attention back to her book, still a light blush on her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah." Was all Fred could say as he turned to walk away. His heart gave another leap and he was glad his back was to Hermione as he was now grinning stupidly. _She had thought being with him was fun. _Well, George to be fair but it was really him. It was him she was thinking about. He had been on her mind even if it was only for a short while, it made him happy.

"Well who was it?"

Fred was brought back to reality with George's voice. "Huh?"

"Who's she with?" George questioned again.

"Oh. It doesn't look good mate. Best give her up now, while you still have your dignity." Fred pat his twin on the shoulder sympathetically, walking past him.

"Huh?" George looked completely confused.

* * *

><p>Fred would of liked to have kept George in the dark about Hermione's "date" But as his twin just wouldn't let it go, to the point of following him to his transfiguration lesson. Fred finally spilt the beans.<p>

"So she's not seeing anyone?" George said relived.

"Yes, now will you get before my tutor see's you and figures out you're not you but me!"

George looked confused but nodded and walked off anyway.

Fred took a deep breathe. He still intended to let Hermione go. George would be thrilled to know that Hermione may like him a little more now. And it was all thanks to Fred. And besides, it wasn't as if he had done anything wrong, just some harmless flirting to get her to like his twin. George never had to know his feeling towards Hermione and neither did she.

Fred smiled to himself and walked into Transfiguration.

"Hiya teach!" He said happily, "What are we learning today?"

Hermione glanced awkwardly up at him. "Oh, um. Well, turn to, um." Hermione flipped through her book nervously before dropping it on the ground.

Fred went over to help, bending down and touching her hand as she grabbed for the book. "Hey, you ok?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Don't listen to Fred!" She suddenly let out.

Fred stared wide eyed at her. "What?"

"I mean, I may have said you're a lot of fun to tutor but don't take it the wrong way." Hermione said all this very quickly not looking directly at Fred and constantly tucking the same strained of hair behind her ear. "Not that you're not fun to be with. Not be with in that sense, you know, tutoring! Not be with,_ be with_. Which I'm sure that would be nice. Not that I'm asking to be with you, cause I still don't know how I feel…which is beside the point." Hermione hid her face behind her hands.

Fred smiled, moving her hands away from her face. "Granger…" he looked at her sympathetically "Fred didn't tell me anything."

Hermione blushed more, if that was possible. "He…didn't?" she said hopelessly.

"No." He grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about, from what I can tell you like being my tutor. Is that correct?"

"Umm…" Hermione looked sided ways, then up at him. "Your tutor, yes, I like being your tutor." She said weakly.

"I like being your student." He smiled back. "With that said you mind if we start the lesson?" Fred got off the floor first, and sat in his seat.

Hermione looked bewildered but collected herself and managed to stand."Heh, yes, of course."

Fred gave her a small smile, which took more effort than he let on. It had taken all his strength not to cuddle her in his arms and kiss everywhere around her face. Stating that she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. It made him happy to know she wanted to hide the fact that she let it spill that she liked him a little. And even more so how embarrassed she was that she couldn't hide it, was too cute to ignore.

After that little happening had passed the class went on quite normally, more calmly then usual actually. Fred hadn't pulled any pranks or made any jokes at all as he did not want to leave a bigger impression good or bad on Hermione before he switched with George, which he still had every intention of doing.

He was doing really well, until…

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing it."<p>

"You have to."

"Says who?"

"Says…the book! Look George, I don't like it either but its part of the lesson you messed up on so we have to go over it."

"Well that lesson is dumb. _Transfigure an object into a seductive female to distract your enemies in battle_? Did that really work?" Fred looked up after reading a passage from his Transfiguration book. This had to be the most awkward lesson he ever had with Hermione. As she had just got done explaining to_ him_ what _men_ found seductive, all with a deep blush on her face.

"I'll admit it is rare and unorthodox…" Hermione looked side-ways awkwardly. "But you need to know every distraction spell and this is one of them. She held up a bath robe she had brought from her dorm. "Now turn this into a hot girl!"

Fred busted out laughing holding his stomach as he fell onto his desk in amusement. Hermione bookworm, Prefect, Granger was ordering him to create something scandalous? Her expression was too perfect as she looked completely embarrassed and angry, her eyebrows tilted upward giving a certain begging look towards him to please just do what she asked so they could move on.

"George…?" Hermione said in an innocent pleading little girl voice that made Fred's ears glow red.

He finally settled "Alright, alright, let me think." Hermione smiled looking a little more pleased. "One hot girl coming up!" Fred's eyes narrowed onto the robe. He didn't really believe he could make a very seductive female. He just needed to make a nice body and a face to match to please Hermione. So he thought of the first pretty face that came to mind.

Hermione's smile suddenly faded. She now looked anxious. "Wait, George! Keep it PG!"

"_Seduc-Re-nomio_!"

There was a loud Puff and Hermione's robe turned into something that made her run at Fred immediately, who knew instantly to hold his wand up over his head.

There in the middle of the classroom a very much exposed though covered by a tiny bikini,_ if you could call it that_, stood Hermione, with breast 2 times as big as her own. She giggled and blew a kiss at Fred, who couldn't stop laughing.

"Get rid of it!" Hermione shouted jumping for his wand.

"No way! This is what you wanted isn't it? Man is she hot!" Fred winked at the sexy figure.

"I'm warning you George, this isn't funny." Hermione leapt for his wand which he dangled teasingly low then wrenched up at the last minute. "Stop it right now!"

"Why should I? You wanna dance for us sweet heart?" He laughed and the busty Hermione nodded and began to shake her hips, making the real Hermione turn red with embarrassment and anger.

Fred was red in the face too but from having laughed so hard. "Haha, you see –"

"George Weasley I've had it!" Hermione raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "The lessons are over!" Hermione turned away as her eyes filled with water. Fred caught a glance and realized he had hurt her.

"Granger…wait!" Fred waved his wand and the figure vanished. He quickly followed her to the door grabbing her wrist as her other hand reached the door knob. "I messed up, it was just a joke!"

"Well I don't find it funny" Hermione still faced the door not wanting to look at him.

"I told you I didn't want to do it! You made me!" Fred wondered why he thought putting the blame on her would make her feel better.

"You're right. I was asking for it." She wiped, tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "It's just…You just don't know when you've gone too far! You're just like Fred."

"Awe Fred isn't that bad." He said defending himself. His heart sank into his stomach at the sight of her tears. Tears he'd caused and he instantly wanted to get rid of.

"Well you certainly are." Hermione wrenched her wrist from his grasp, now facing him covering her eyes with her hands, as tears poured out and she tried to sniffle them back in. "You just keep at it…You go too far, your jokes almost become cruel. I –"

Before Hermione could sniffle out another word, she felt hands on either side of her face and lips pressing hard against hers. Her body was suddenly being pushed back against the door.

Fred kissed her deeply, eye's closed tight as he moved his lips hungrily over hers. She had never been kissed like this before. Before she could do anything Fred stopped and stared at her with a look of utter distress. "You're right Hermione" his eyes seemed sad yet longing. "…I do go too far. I just don't know when to quit."


	6. Ch6 Take Cover!

**Chapter 6: Take Cover!**

Fred ran up to the boy's dormitory slamming the door behind him and locking it. He looked around to see if he was alone. The room was quiet and empty. He threw himself face down onto his bed burying his head in his pillow before shouting out obscenities that came out as muffles. After a good five minutes he rolled over on his back side putting his hands over his face, a feeling of utter misery and regret running through him.

"Damn it." He muttered, rubbing his hands hard against his eyes. "Damn it. Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?"

Fred groaned and sighed loudly before uncovering his eyes and staring at the ceiling. "I'm in deep shit."

"Well she won't be forgetting _that _very soon." Fred chuckled softly realizing the danger he was in.

He had kissed Hermione. Not just a soft peck on the lips. No, it had to be long and hard. Fred's mind raced. What was Hermione thinking right now? She has to be completely confused. After Fred had kissed her, he realized he had done something he could not easily take back. Not knowing what else to do, he apologized and ran from the classroom while Hermione was still in a daze. He was happy to see she wasn't chasing him as he ran up to the boy's dormitory. But how long would she stay completely disconcerted? She'd want answers and when she did, she'd go to…

"George." Fred sat up quickly. He couldn't lay here thinking, he had to find George.

Fred ran at the door, grabbed the door knob but did not turn it.

"What would I say?" Fred said quietly to himself. He lowered his hand. "No matter what I say George will hate me. If I don't say anything Hermione will hate me and George for playing with her like this, even though it's not George's fault."

Fred let out another sad chuckle. "I can't do anything. But I can't let Hermione hate George for this, I have to tell him." Fred opened the door and ran out. He wasn't sure where George was but the Great Hall was a good place to start.

George wasn't in the Great Hall. Fred tried the quidditch pitch, the kitchen, all their secret hide outs and even the library and still George was nowhere to be found.

Maybe he went to Hogsmeade. Fred thought as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. If that was the case he would just wait for him to come back. That was all he could really do after all. As he turned the corner his legs suddenly locked, his palms got sweaty and his eyes widened.

There standing ten feet away stood Hermione talking to Parvati Patil. She had not yet noticed him. He could make a run for it. Just as the thought entered his head Hermione waved her goodbye at Parvati and headed in his direction before locking eyes with him and coming to a halt.

They remained perfectly still staring at each other. Fred wasn't sure how long but it felt like ages. A thought suddenly dawned on him. Why is she staring at me? Does she think I'm George? Or does she know I'm Fred? She seemed to always know I was me outside the classroom. If she does know I'm Fred she doesn't have a reason to be upset with me…yet. Unless…could she know? Fred tried to unmask secrets hidden behind her eyes but he couldn't tell anything.

_Oh, please._ Fred begged in his head. _Let a meteor hit me to stop this agonizing silence._ At that moment and hand smacked Fred on the back of the head, taking him and Hermione by surprise.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Fred turned his head to see George standing right next to him, looking perfectly pleased with himself.

_Get out of here Georgey!_ Fred screamed with his eyes. _Or you'll never look this happy again!_

"Where have you been?" Fred finally spat out.

"Out near the edge of the forbidden forest with Dean and Lee, we're racing blast-ended skrewts. Come on." George grabbed Fred by the arm to pull him away but Fred held his ground looking back at Hermione who was staring wide eyed at them.

"What's wrong?" George followed Fred's gaze and finally noticed Hermione standing a mere eight feet away. George's cheeks gave off a red glow. "Oh. H-hey Hermione."

Fred wanted to duck for cover from this large bomb that was about to be dropped. There was no time to warn George, there was no time to explain things to Hermione. There was just no time!

"How you been?" George said with a small grin.

Fred glanced sideways in horror at his brother. _Oh, no George, don't ask her that._

Hermione's eyes narrowed onto George. "Good." She muscled out through pierced lips.

George smiled and nodded not noticing the tension filling the hallway and nearly suffocating Fred.

"That's good." He continued to nod. "Well, me and Freddie got stuff to do so I'll see you around I guess." George gave her a warm smile which she gawked open mouthed at, before he pulled Fred by the arm dragging him away from Hermione's glaring eyes.

_Nooooo!_ Fred shouted in his head. _Bad thing to do George. Very bad thing._ He looked back to see if Hermione was about to curse them but she had turned the opposite direction and was now walking away, a stiffness in her back as her shoulders were arched up.

When they were a good distance out of harm's way, almost nearing the forbidden forest Fred grabbed his brother's arm turning him towards him. Now was as good a time to tell him as any.

"Look George, about what happened back there. You should know –"

"Yeah, I know." George interrupted taking Fred by surprise. "I never have anything to say right? I come off as an idiot." He shrugged and kept walking. "I can't help it mate, she has that effect on me."

"No, George. You don't understand, I –"

"Hey Fred you're here! Wait till you see the skrewt we picked out for ya!" Lee waved up at them.

"Don't understand what?" George looked sideways at his twin who was now staring at Lee.

"Ah, never mind." Fred wasn't about to confess his wrong doing in front of their friends. He would talk to George later.

* * *

><p>Later took a lot longer than Fred expected as he sat in the Great Hall for dinner with George, Lee and Dean.<p>

"George I really need to talk to you." Fred whispered, as George shoveled down another helping of mashed potatoes.

"Alright, mate. Alright, right after this." George nodded continuing to eat.

Fred sighed and looked up just in time to see the golden trio taking seats opposite them. Hermione chose to sit a little further away, but not far enough. Fred thought.

She plopped a giant book onto the table, opened it up and began reading not making eye contact with him or George. She was going to ignore them. Fred felt a little relieved by this.

"Guy's don't forget quidditch practice starts on Monday at –"

"6 o'clock sharp. Yes, Harry. We know, we know." All the boys said together making Harry scowl.

Fred gave a small chuckle before a new thought entered his head. He leaned into his twin whispering as low as he could.

"You have tutoring that day. Or rather I do." Fred reminded him.

"Tutoring?" George said, not keeping his voice down at all. "Blimey I forgot I was still doing that."

Fred glanced over at Hermione who continued to read her book, as she drank some pumpkin juice.

"You're taking extra lessons George?" Ron asked stuffing his mouth with a biscuit.

"Yeah, no worries. I'll just ask my lovely tutor if we can skip a day. I mean I don't really need the classes anymore anyway. Do I Fred?" George looked hopefully at his twin to reassure him.

"Uh…" Fred was distracted watching Hermione lift her glass to drink the last bit of pumpkin juice but set it back down on the table before it touched her lips.

"Maybe…you should finish the lessons, Georgey." Fred turned back to his doomed twin.

"What? Why? My tutor has to have seen some improvement by now." Again he said this in a hopeful manner to Fred.

"Who's your tutor?" Harry asked and Fred wanted to punch him in the face to shut him up.

"Eh, a nice bloke. Classes are fine but not more fun than quidditch practice." George chuckled going off of the small information Fred had told him.

Fred felt a dark ora filling the Great Hall. He watched Hermione as she sat calmly staring at her book. Not moving her eyes from a single spot on the page. She slowly closed her book, got up still holding her glass of unfinished pumpkin juice in her hand and walked over to where they were sitting stopping in front of George, who looked up with red patches on his face.

"You don't have to make it so obvious." She said in a quivering voice.

George looked from side to side then back at Hermione with a look complete bewilderment.

"Umm...what?" He said in a sort of whisper.

Fred remained frozen. Not wanting to make eye contact with Hermione he leaned his head down glancing sideways at his twin.

"If you don't want to go to lessons anymore, just say so!" Hermione spat and George's eyes widened. Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at Hermione now.

"You felt sorry for me, is that it? Just wanted me to stop crying?" Hermione referred to his kiss. "If you want to forget it, that's fine by me! But don't act like nothing happened without talking to me at all and completely avoiding me!" Hermione's eyes began to water as she glared with hatred at the wrong twin. "You're a prat George Weasley, a low life, misbehaving, trouble making, and stubborn, immature git! And I don't care if I ever see to you again!" And with that she threw the remainder of her pumpkin juice in his face, slamming the now empty glass down on the table and walking off out of the Great Hall with hoots and "oooh" s following her from every table.

If Fred had been anyone else but him right now he would of busted out laughing at the expression on George's face.

"Hermione was your tutor?" Ron asked stupidly breaking the silence. "Blimey why on earth would you call her a "bloke" and say she's "not as fun as quidditch" when she's sitting right there." Ron gestured to the spot she had sat.

George remained blank faced staring with eyes still larger than normal at the spot Hermione had stood, pumpkin juice dripping from his hair. Slowly he turned his head to Fred, his expression unchanged.

Fred stared hard at his plate before looking at George and flashing a sideways grin.

"Heh, girls." Was all he could say.

George's surprised expression slowly faded away. "Fred, would you kindly help me clean this stuff off me."

Fred nodded not daring to make a joke. They walked quickly out of the Great Hall as George received ugly looks from Gryffindor girls and laughs from the full Slytherin table. They walked up to the boy's dormitory in silence. Fred contemplated what he would tell George or what George was planning to do to him.

* * *

><p>When they entered the boy's dorm, they found Neville sprawled out on his bed reading a comic book.<p>

"Hey guys." He said happily at them.

"Get out." George held the door open for him to exit.

"What?"

"Get out!" The twins said in unison. Neville jumped up from his bed and walked out quickly not wanting to be in the middle of whatever was going on.

George slammed the door, glaring at Fred with murderous intent.

"Alright." Fred started first. "You're probably really confused about what happened."

"You've been being tutored by Hermione for MY extra classes. You did something to make her hate you while you were pretending to be me. And you never told me anything about it!" George roared.

Fred stood shocked staring at George. "Oh, guess you're not very confused."

George continued to stare angrily at him. "Fred, before I kill you, please explain to me WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU WERE THINKING!"

George shoved Fred making him fall over onto one of the beds. Fred held up his hand, for George to stop.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me explain. My intentions were pure honest." Fred assured his brother who was towering over him.

"What intentions?" George glowered at him.

"I meant to tell you in the beginning, but think of how you are around the girl, mate. You stutter, you act dumb, asking stupid questions…"

"Are you trying to get me to kill you faster?" George looked annoyed at him.

Fred held his hand up. "Wait let me finish. My point is, you don't act like you, you need to be more confident. Hermione could never fall for you the way you act. So I did what I thought was best."

George continued to glare at Fred.

"I pretended to be you so she could see your good qualities." Fred smiled hopefully up at his brother. "And it worked mate, she likes you. Her yelling at you just now proves it."

"How? Why was she upset at me then?" George's expression softened a little but he still had anger in his eyes.

"Because…" Fred took a deep breathe. "I kissed her."

"You what?" George leapt at his twin, reaching for his neck as Fred struggled to keep him hands away.

Fred tried to explain about the image he had made and how it had upset her. How he had just wanted to comfort her. _A little white lie won't hurt._ He thought, but this just made George madder.

"She was mad because she thought you wanted to forget it happened. Don't you see?" George's hands were now around Fred's neck but he did not squeeze. He looked down at his brother intently. "She likes you. She didn't want you to forget your first kiss." He smiled.

George glared down at him and punched him hard on the shoulder. "You mean _your_ first kiss. She doesn't want me, it's you she likes now." George got off his twin and sat on the bed next to him.

"No." Fred said rubbing his shoulder. "I was acting like you. Everything she likes is pure Georgeish. She doesn't even know it was me. And she never has to know." Fred looked seriously at his twin.

George glanced up at him. "So we just tricked her then?"

"It's not tricked, if you kept your right mind when you were around her, she would have fallen for you ages ago. I just needed to help it along. I'm really sorry Georgey, I didn't mean for it to end up like this."

George stared at his brother, before giving him another punch in the arm.

"Ouch! Come on…" Fred whinned.

"That's for kissing her, and everything else." George got up and walked around the room. "Now that it's ended up like this, what do we do?"

Fred stood up. "I'll take care of everything, George. I'll tell her it was me, and you had nothing to do with it."

George's eyes wondered around the room. "No."

Fred looked surprised at him.

"No, you made the mess, now I'll clean it." George said making his way out the door.

"That's not how the saying goes!" Fred shouted after him but George was already out of site. Fred fell back on the bed, he let out a great sigh of relief. It was over. Or was it? What did George mean he was going to clean it? And why was he just lying here relieved when George had just left the room saying he was going to clean his mess?

"Crap." Fred said silently to himself before running out the dormitory after George.

* * *

><p>As he neared the end of the stairs he heard familiar voices coming from the common room. He sat at the bottom of the stairs, peeking around the pillar to see George talking with Hermione.<p>

"I'm really sorry." Fred heard George say.

"Just forget it." Hermione waved him away trying to make her escape but George got in her way.

"Hermione, please will you just listen?" George begged.

"I really don't care what you have to say George." Hermione tried to make her way around him but he wouldn't let her. Fred felt bad for the situation he had put his twin in.

"But you don't understand –"

"I understand enough George, so if you don't mind –"

"I like you!" George blurted out, and Hermione and Fred's eyes widened in surprise.

"I've liked you for some time…I don't know how to act around you. I get nervous, I do stupid things. I'm not used to feeling like this. I've never felt like this. I'm sorry." George's face was now a complete cherry.

Hermione struggled to find her voice. "W-why did you say all that in the Great Hall then, and avoid me after we…"

"Kissed." George finished. "Come on Hermione, what was I supposed to do? I didn't know if you liked me or not, or how you felt about it. Hearing your answer scared the crap out of me. Your one of the greatest people I've ever met. You're smart, fun, cool, and cute. I like how you get upset if you mess up on your homework, or tuck your hair behind your ear when you're nervous. I like the way you only open your books half way to not break the spine. I like everything about you. I don't know what I'd do if I knew how you really felt about me."

Hermione blushed at those words. Fred felt a pinch of jealousy as George had noticed everything Fred had.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I just want you to understand me. I didn't mean to hurt you. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do. I was happy just to spend time with you." George stared seriously at her. "I went too far, I shouldn't have kissed you but it wasn't just to comfort you. I just wanted you to think of me differently, not as the brother to one of your best friends, but as someone who might really like you. Even though I don't expect you to say yes if I asked you to go out with me." George stared at the floor.

Hermione stared at George for a long time, a mixed expression on her face. Fred eyed both of them curiously. For some reason he didn't like how calm Hermione was being when George confessed all this.

She walked up to him slowly stopping a foot away, looking up at him. "So…you were never going to ask me out then?"

Fred's heart sank at her words. _What?_ He mouthed out.

George's eyes locked with hers. She gave a small smile which George returned with an awkward grin. "Would you…I mean…Do you…Do you really want to?" He could barely say the words.

Hermione laughed softly, nodded, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Fred's eyes could hardly remain in their sockets, his stomach felt hollow and twisted. _Had Hermione just agreed to be George's girlfriend?_


	7. Ch7 Not Too Late

**Chapter 7: Not Too Late**

Fred backed away slowly, careful not to make a noise as he climbed the stairs to the boy's dorm, the image of Hermione's smile still clear in his mind. _She said yes._

He lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling, hands on his forehead. What was this feeling in his chest? It squeezed his insides and felt like a punch in the stomach at the same time. He didn't understand it, he'd never felt like this before.

"Fred, she said yes!" George burst through the door smiling wide, bright red all over, giving Fred a start as he sat up quickly.

"She said she'll marry you?" Fred joked.

George laughed. "She's going to go out with me, to Hogsmeade this weekend." George paced the room running his hands through his hair. "I could barely get the words out when she already agreed."

The smile on George's face was starting to annoy Fred to the point he wanted to punch him to make it go away. "Is that right? Well congrates mate." He managed to say through a sneer.

George was so distracted he didn't notice Fred's tone. "Where should I take her? Where do girls like to go?" He came to a stop, turning to his twin horror struck. "I have no idea what to do…"

"I hear love motels are in now and days." Fred suggested.

George glared at him. "Yeah right, if I want a swift kick in my quaffles."

Fred chuckled. "Just take her to the Three Broom Sticks then."

George shook his head. "That's a place you hang with your chums. Hermione's special, I want to take her somewhere she'll really like."

Fred shrugged getting up from his bed and heading to the door. "I don't know mate. I'm not good at what to do during a date, my expertise lie in what to do afterwards."

"Where are you going?"

"I got stuff to do." Fred mumbled before closing the door behind him not looking at his confused brother's face. He didn't want to talk about their date a minute longer and felt if he did, he might actually end up punching George.

He decided to grab something from the kitchen as he had not been able to eat that day due to certain events. As he walked down a flight of stairs that led to a secret passage his feet suddenly became stiff. He stood paralyzed from the waist down.

"What the hell?" Fred looked down, grabbing at one of his legs trying to move it forward. The movement caused him to fall over. After a loud crash he sat confused on the floor for a few minutes before he heard footsteps walking towards him.

"Students up after hours should watch where they step." Came a familiar voice followed by a gasp. "Fred?"

"Hermione what is this?" Fred looked up at her a little annoyed and confused. His heart gave a leap as she came into the light. He wished it would stop doing that.

Hermione sat next to him waving her wand over his legs "I put a spell at the bottom of all the staircases to stop any student walking around the hall ways after hours."

"That's pretty smart." Fred couldn't help admiring her genius.

"What are you doing out? Now I'm going to have to report this to Professor McGonagall and she's going to subtract points from Gryffindor." Hermione looked disappointed.

"Ah. Come on Hermione, just act like you never saw me."

"I can't do that. I would be dishonoring the responsibility given to me as a Prefect."

"It's dishonorable to help a friend?"

"It's dishonorable to play favorites towards your house."

"Don't do it for your house, do it for me."

"I don't favor you either." Hermione glared at him and he glared back before chuckling, taking Hermione by surprise.

"There's just no winning with you is there?" He grinned shaking his head at her.

She eyed him curiously. "No there isn't." she said matter of factually.

He gave her a small smile. "Alright, do what you have to do then. Can I go now?"

Hermione stared at him before nodding and they both rose off the floor.

"I'm sure if it was George you would have let him go." Fred mumbled just loud enough for Hermione to hear him.

"What was that?" Hermione said a light blush on her cheeks.

"You heard me." Fred answered "If it was your _boyfriend_, you wouldn't have said anything." Fred wasn't sure why he was picking on this topic when he had left his dorm just to avoid it. Part of him thought he wouldn't believe they were together unless she said it herself.

Hermione looked completely taken back. She stuttered when she spoke. "F-first of all…George is not my boyfriend. we are going on one date." She said this with a deep blush not looking at Fred's eyes. "Secondly, my relationship with him i-if such one develops will have nothing to do with whether or not I let him off the hook for breaking rules." Hermione stated clearly.

Fred stared disbelieving at her. "Wow…you're not even going to bend the rules for your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend."

"Well why would he want to be when you won't even bend the rules for him?"

"What?"

"What do you like about him?" Fred suddenly felt like getting answers.

"I…I don't know, I just like him." Hermione again averted her eyes from his stare.

"You don't know why you like him?"

"Well I do, but it's not something I want to talk about with you." Hermione snapped.

"What's so special about him? Just because you spent a lot of time together, it could have easily been anyone else then couldn't it? If I had been there instead of him would you have fallen for me as easily as you did him?"

"I assure you Fred I would not." Hermione glared at him before turning to leave at which point Fred grabbed her wrist to hold her there, taking both her and him by surprise.

Fred had a bewildered look on his face and all too familiar déjà vu feeling coursing through him. He let her wrist go immediately.

"Sorry…" He muttered.

Hermione stared at his face as if trying to figure something out.

"Goodnight Fred." She finally said turning and walking away, still looking baffled.

Fred managed a small smile before walking back to the common room, muttering swears under his breath the whole time. What was wrong with him? He wasn't acting himself…and Hermione was all to blame for it.

* * *

><p>That weekend could not have come fast enough as it was all George could talk about, forcing Fred to hide from him every chance he got. Fred watched from the window of the boy's dormitory as George waited for Hermione outside and they headed to Hogsmeade together.<p>

Fred sat on his bed and flipped through a comic book Neville had left out on his bed. He couldn't read it though, as his mind was miles away. What were they doing? Was George acting his stutter clumsy self around her? Would they have fun? Would Hermione realize he wasn't the George she liked in the first place?

That last thought hit him hard. How could she not know? He was use to people not being able to tell them apart but he felt when he did finally find the right girl she would know him better than anyone. The fact that Hermione clearly did not know meant she was not the right girl for him.

Fred suddenly sat up, a realization hitting him '_excuse the cliché_' like a ton of bricks. Hermione couldn't tell them apart. She had liked Fred but easily enough said yes to George not realizing that wasn't him. How could George be with a girl that couldn't tell him from his twin? George deserved better than that and as his best mate and brother it was his job to tell him before it was too late and he entered a relationship with this girl.

"It's not too late…" He said to himself before getting up and running down the stairs, through the halls and out the corridors using a secret passage that took him into Honey Dukes seller. He didn't understand it but his stomach felt a lot better, not tied up in a knot like it had felt for the past days. That assured him all the more that he was doing the right thing.

He crept quietly out of the seller and into Honey Dukes. Now to find George and Hermione, he wasn't sure where to start. George had said something about a lake. Was there a lake near Hogsmeade? Fred had never noticed one. When he was about to ask a boy in the shop about it he suddenly notice something white falling from the sky, it wasn't snow. Fred stepped outside.

"Flower petals?" He said to no one in particular. A girl nearby overheard and came up to him.

"Isn't it wonderful? A boy cast a spell on a cloud and it started raining flower petals. It was for his girlfriend, isn't that romantic?" The girl went off spinning slowly holding her hands up to catch the petals and a lot of people Fred noticed were doing the same.

_There's only one person clever enough to pass something this corny off as romantic_. Fred thought to himself and he went off to find that brother of his. As he crossed over a small bridge he could not remember ever being there before leading to another section of Hogsmeade he noticed a lot of people were crowding around it, when he stepped on it the bridge felt soft.

"What is this?" Fred said, again someone was there to answer him.

"A marshmallow bridge! Some guy made it for his girlfriend. This is the best kind of magic." The boy smiled taking a piece of the bridge and eating it.

"She's not his girlfriend." Fred spat shoving the boy to one side walking across the tainted bridge leading to the next breadcrumb to find George and Hermione. Fred decided to follow the crowd who seemed to be marveling at something Fred could only assume was the work of George Weasley. As he pushed his way through the crowd to the front his feet suddenly felt wet and he looked down to see he had taken a step into a giant lake, one that had never been there before in the middle of it stood a small island.

"Isn't it romantic…" Fred heard girls swoon.

"Yeah, yeah." Fred mumbled annoyed, realizing this was an illusion spell and now that he knew it. He could easily walk through it to the happy couple. With that thought Fred stepped right into the lake and kept walking as people gasped behind him. He couldn't feel the water and as his head sank under it he could still breathe easily, reassuring him that it was all an illusion.

As he made his way through the lake and onto the island he wondered if Hermione was enjoying all this. It didn't seem like stuff she would really be into.

He walked through a heavily forest area before reaching the middle of the island where he followed faint voices belonging to _that boy and his girlfriend._

"I'm sorry Hermione…I thought girls liked stuff like this." Fred came to a halt behind a large tree as he heard his twin's voice. He slowly peeked from behind it to see George and Hermione siting at a small round table lite by candle light, with twinkling star like lights hovering above their head and petals falling around them.

"It's very sweet George, honestly any girl would be taken away by any of this…I guess I'm just not use to all this attention." Hermione looked down awkwardly. Fred smiled, happy he had known she wouldn't like this sort of thing.

"…But since it's something you did, I really love it." She smiled at him and Fred's smile faded.

George blushed and grinned slightly excited. "I can do stuff like this for you all the time."

"Well maybe once every few years." Hermione laughed and George beamed at her.

"You have a cute laugh." He said shyly making Hermione blush. Fred rolled his eyes, he always thought Hermione's laugh was cute. He would have told her that sooner if he'd know it would make her blush.

"It's horrid." Hermione said shaking her head. "I snort if I laugh too much."

"Really?" George looked excited. "I'd like to see that."

"No you wouldn't, its completely unlady like."

"Who cares about that. Come on snort for me." George let out a convincing pig snort. "Just like that. See?"

Hermione laughed. "No." she managed to say between giggles.

"Ok, ok, but I got a joke for you." George grinned. "A mushroom walks into a bar…"

Hermione smiled at George's attempt to get her to snort. "Ok?"

"…And the bartender says _'We don't serve your kind here.'_ and the mushroom says – 'Why not? I'm a _fungi!_' Get it?" George leaned in eagerly. Hermione nodded.

"Very amusing." She teased keeping her lips together trying not to laugh.

George rolled his eyes and grinned, loving the challenge she was giving him. "Alright, I got another one.

A man walks into a bar with a dog.

The bartender says, "Hey buddy, can't you read that sign? It says no dogs allowed! Get that mutt out of here!"

The man replies, "No, I can't read the sign - I'm blind, and this is my seeing eye dog."

The bartender is embarrassed and gives the man a beer on the house.

Later that day, the guy is telling his friend about it: "I told him I was blind and I got a free beer!"

The friend then takes _his_ dog into the bar and sits down, and the bartender says, "The sign says no dogs allowed! You'll have to leave!"

The friend says, "Sorry, I can't see the sign because I'm blind, and this is my seeing eye dog."

The bartender replies, "Since when do they give out Chihuahuas as seeing eye dogs?"

The man says, _"_They gave me a_ Chihuahua?" _

George exclaimed the last part so enthusiastically Hermione busted out laughing letting out a loud snort to her embarrassment making George fall back laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Hermione managed accidentally snorting again.

"I can't help it." George tried to calm down. "That's the cutest snort ever!"

Hermione shook her head trying not to smile. "Well you'll never hear it again."

"Noooo…you can't take that away from me." George pouted. "Now I need to hear it all the time, at least once a day!"

"Why?"

"Because it's something you won't share with anyone else…so you have to share it with me. Ok?" George's hopeful expression made Hermione blush and she nodded averting her eyes and moving a strand of hair behind her ear making George smile.

Fred stared at them for a long while, the twisted sinking feeling returning to his stomach. Why was he there? Maybe Hermione did fall for him first but she was here now and she was happy and laughing with someone who wasn't him. Someone he loved above anyone else and wanted to be happy. Fred was not about to tear that apart. He gave a half smile, sighed and walked away. He had done what he wanted to do since the beginning, give George a chance to show Hermione what a great guy he was…and he had done exactly that.

No one but himself knew his feelings for her and no one ever would. Feelings come and go and he hoped this one would leave as quickly as it had come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Sorry this chapter took so long to come out I had a lot of stuff going on this week but I wont bore you with that, I hope you enjoy it all the same. Please leave reviews! I really appreciate them and they inspire me to write faster knowing how people feel about the story :)_


	8. Ch8 Fred's Delimma

**Chapter 8: Fred's Dilemma **

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Mr. Weasley."

"Can you check again?"

"There is nothing wrong with you. Aside from some loose screws in your head, you are perfectly healthy. Now if you please…" Madam Pomfrey shooed Fred out of the Hospital wing for the third time that week.

"What about doing a cat-scan? I hear those are popular in the muggle world! Is there a cat doctor anywhere near here?" Fred shouted back to her as she closed the doors on him rolling her eyes.

Fred reluctantly walked way. He knew there had to be something wrong with him, his stomach hadn't stopped hurting for over a month which coincidentally was the exact amount of time George and Hermione had been dating.

They had announced it a couple weeks after their first date. Or rather George had run through the hall ways shouting _"Hermione's my girlfriend! Granger's my girlfriend_!" while Hermione stood by hiding her face and blushing avoiding peoples stares, both good signs that he was telling the truth. Fred was lucky enough to be coming out of the common room just in time to witness this. After the shock had worn off, he put on his best smile, lifted Hermione up and spun her around congratulating her in joining their happy family. Something he had planned to do to whoever was George's first girlfriend and this would be no exception.

Fred almost felt relieved when he heard the news. He thought it would help him get over this little crush or infatuation or whatever you would like to call it he had with Hermione. He knew he would never go after a girl his brother (any of his brothers) dated. And now that they were _official _he could start forgetting about her.

"How are you feeling?" a familiar soft caring voice reached Fred's ears making his heart leap in his throat. How he wished he could stop that from happening. Didn't his heart know he didn't want to feel this way anymore? Forgetting was not as easy as he hoped.

"I'll be alright, just a bug. Not a big enough deal for her to give me anything." Fred spoke quickly, walking past his brother's girlfriend, not looking at her once.

"It was a big enough deal for you to hit a bludger through the wall at quidditch practice." Hermione followed looking worryingly up at him.

"I just spaced out." Fred quickened his pace. In all honesty and with great shame he had aimed the bludger at George as he was hovering low to the ground for Hermione to give him a good luck kiss. At the last second Fred realized what he was doing and managed to hit the bludger a foot away from George crashing into the wall behind him.

"Hey..." Hermione grabbed his hand forcing him to stop and confront her. "I'm worried about you. You haven't been acting yourself lately."

"And I'm to blame for that, am I?" Fred shot back without thinking.

"What?"

Fred wrenched his hand from her. "Lay off me, Granger. I'm none of your concern." He continued to walk alone leaving her standing watching him go.

He had grown considerably colder towards her. It was the only way he could think of for her to keep her distance from him, but it only seemed to bring her closer.

"When is she going to get it?" He mumbled walking away. He only walked a short distance when he came to a sudden halt as a girl approached him. She could have been his year but he'd never seen her before. She had long blonde hair and fair skin, though her cheeks were bright red at the moment. She was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform and was staring at Fred intently and he knew instantly what was coming next.

"Can I help you?" He said with a sideways grin.

"I…I…" The girl wouldn't look him in the eye. "I've notice you for a long time…you said hi to me once and I've never been the same since."

Fred smiled and chuckled softly. "You don't say?"

The girl nodded. "Please…will you go out with me?" She said all this very quickly and loudly.

Fred did a backwards glance at Hermione who was staring at the girl looking very uneasy and if Fred didn't know better a little annoyed.

He turned back to the young lady. "Let's go somewhere privet shall we?" He put his arm around her neck and led her away. When he was well away from peering eyes he stopped and let her go, facing her he smiled "Look, I'm very flattered but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Why? I could be a really great girlfriend." The girl stepped closer to him, this time taking his hand and pressing it to her chest. "Don't you find me attractive?"

It was Fred's turn to blush. "Heh, there's no denying that." He pulled his hand away. "I'm just not looking for a girl. Sorry." The Ravenclaw looked utterly disappointed.

"Breaking hearts again, Fred?" yet another familiar voice reached Fred's ears making him go even redder. He turned around and flashed a charming grin.

"Angelina, you really have perfect timing don't you?" He walked up to her, leaving the blonder girl starring opened mouthed and upset.

"Only when I'm looking for something that I want." She smiled seductively at him.

Fred smiled. "Would that …be me then?"

Angelina laughed, then pulling her arm from behind her back pushed his broomstick into his chest. "Quidditch practice is over, next time you have an episode don't forget to take your things with you." And with that she turned to leave.

Fred laughed chasing after her. "Hey wait!"

* * *

><p>Angelina had always been a friend he could confined in. They had tried dating numerous times but it never seemed to work out. Fred still didn't understand why. She was gorgeous, smart, funny and one of his best mates. Yet they would always argue and she would end up in tears and in the arms of someone else. The last time she cheated on him they had decided not to try anymore and just be friends. Friends who occasionally snogged and did the hanky panky with no strings attached.<p>

He hadn't really talked to her in a long while however, at least since the end of last year and had forgot how much he enjoyed being with her.

They sat now on a stone bench in the school yard, watching first years practice hovering a few feet off the ground on their brooms.

"That one will be good." Angelina pointed out a most talented first year. "You should tell Harry to try him out next year of course when he's older."

"Why not this year? Harry started his first year, you know." Fred reminded her.

"Yes, but not everyone is as great as _the famous Harry Potter_." Angelina lifted her eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. His sight fell regrettably on his brother sitting a little ways away on a blanket with the girl who haunted his thoughts.

Fred stared with no emotion on his face at her as she laughed at something his twin had said.

"It's nice to see George with a girl." Angelina broke his concentration. She had noticed where he was staring. "He really seems happy."

"Yeah." Fred said turning his gaze down to the ground.

"In all honesty though, I did not expect it to be Granger." She laughed.

"What do you mean?" Fred turned to her.

"Well it is _Hermione_." She emphasized, as if expecting Fred to understand by those four words. When he still looked confused she continued. "She's not very sexy, she has no style. She's sort of bossy and likes school waaay too much. More than I would think George would be able to stand or any guy for that matter. She's just a little too…tightly wound for George, don't you think?"

"So what? She's a good girl, she wants to make something of herself and she's got more important things to think about than guys and dressing hot. She still manages to look –" Fred cut himself short. He was being too defensive and Angelina was noticing.

"Wow…you really like her, huh?"

"She's my brother's girlfriend. Of course I'd feel a little insulted. It's like you're saying he has bad taste." Fred retorted, proud he had come up with an excuse for his behavior.

"I'm sorry. I take it back." Angelina looked at him sullenly.

Fred sighed and looked away from her stare, again his eyes fell on his brother who was now kissing Hermione, holding her chin in his hand, tilting it slightly up so her lips reached his.

Fred felt a sharp pain in his gut before he knew what he was doing he shot up taking a few steps forward.

Catching himself he stopped before he did anything he'd regret. He turned towards Angelina who was looking bewildered at him.

"Hey…you want to go somewhere with me?" He finally said.

* * *

><p>They laughed as they ran hand in hand towards the green house.<p>

"Why are we going here?" Angelina finally asked letting go of Fred's hand catching her breath.

"Its Saturday, no one will be coming down here today. Not even Professor Sprout." Fred lifted his eyebrow at her.

She gasps and slapped his arm. "Fred Weasley! Are you planning to take advantage of me?"

Fred shook his head. "Yeah right, you wish." He sat down on the side of the green house and pulled her down with him. "Just sit quietly and you'll see."

Angelina looked around curiously " Ooh is something going to happen?"

"I said button your beak woman!" Fred spat at her.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"_Please?"_ He added with a boyish grin.

She laughed and nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a low humming came from the field in front of them. Angelina leaned in closer to hear. Tiny balls of lights flew up from the ground and began to dance around them.

"What are they?" Angelina whispered.

"Geez you don't pay attention at all in Care of Magical Creatures do you?" Fred laughed. "They're fire sprites, they come out of the ground in the late afternoon to gather food. Best time to avoid predators, if they hear you they'll leave so…" Fred put his finger to his lips.

After the sprites danced for a few minutes they zoomed off into the forbidden forest.

"Wow that was beautiful Fred." Angelina looked at him in awe. "Everyone says you're not romantic but you really know how to treat a lady." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips softly.

Fred smiled at her. Why couldn't he love her? Even after all this he could think about was Hermione and how he had wanted to bring her here. His stomach twisted in a knot. He couldn't stand it. He was tired of feeling this way.

"Hey, you think we can try again?" Angelina looked longingly into his eyes.

"Huh?" Fred asked stupidly

"It's just...I've missed being with you." She gazed into his eyes.

Fred stared deeply back at her. Angelina was the right girl for him. She was seductive and sexy, sweet and strong. She was everything he needed. Why couldn't he just start over with her? There was no reason he couldn't.

He grabbed Angelina around the waist and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She responded immediately wrapping her arms around his neck pressing against him. He pressed her up against the green house wall.

Angelina pushed him back slightly breathing in deeply. "Shouldn't we go somewhere more private?"

Fred held her tightly "I told you no one comes here." He kissed her neck softly and she sighed deeply, he pulled her down with him, lying on top of her he kissed down her neck.

She laughed softly. "That tickles."

He lifted his head up moving his hair out of his face, he smiled down at her and she smiled back. He stared intensely at her, he wasn't sure why but the pain in his stomach ached harder than ever. Why wouldn't it go away?

He looked down at her. "Somethings wrong…" He said in a whisper.

"Hmm?" Angelina stared at him, noticing he'd stopped.

As he stared back into her eyes with great sadness he realized what it was. There was nothing wrong with Angelina, she had many wonderful qualities. Only...

_Your not her._ He thought to himself.

"What's wrong Fred?" Angelina still looked curiously at him.

"I'm sorry, Angelina. I can't do this" Fred took her by surprise. "...you're not who I want." He lifted himself off of her and sat down next to her.

She sat up still confused about what was going on. "Why did you bring me here than?" she said while fixing her hair looking annoyed at him.

"I…I'm not really sure. I'm sorry." Fred couldn't look at her.

"You're sorry?" Angelina laughed. "What? Were you just hoping I would shag and leave?"

"No, seriously I had no intention of doing any of that." He said weakly.

"Then what were you doing? This doesn't make sense. Give me a reason or I won't accept this." Angelina now looked determined.

"I…" Fred was surprised by her persistence. "I…I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Well I…"

"Well what?"

"I need to get over her!" Fred didn't see any point denying it. "I have to."

Angelina stared at him through narrow eyes but did not speak.

"I can't be with her… I can't ever be with her. But I can't seem to want anyone else." Fred laughed at how pathetic he was. "I must like her more then I thought."

Angelina got up and dusted herself off. "Sounds to me like you're in love with her."

Fred's eyes shot up at her. "…What?"

"Am I wrong?" Angelina looked at him curiously.

"Of course." He spat quickly. "That's just…stupid."

Angelina sighed "I can't say I'm not disappointed…But if you like this girl so much you need to tell her or you'll regret it forever." She looked down at him. "You're not one to give up on something so easily, are you Freddie?" She smiled weakly than shrugged her shoulders "Well bye Fred."

Fred made no effort to stop her, he stared blankly at the spot she had stood. Could he really tell her? No. Angelina made it sound so easy, but it wasn't. And what did she mean _he was in love with her?_ _Love?_ How was he supposed to know what love felt like. He'd never felt it before. And if this was it, it really sucked.

As Fred got up to leave he heard a sudden thud coming from the other side of the green house followed by an _"Ouch!" _He circled around to the other side to see what it was. Sitting a little downhill from the green house was someone he didn't expect.

His eye's widened. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi." Hermione smiled up at him "I was going to catch a fire sprite. It's extra points to anyone who can bring one in for Professor Sprout. Unfortunately I tripped coming down the hill and scared them all away." She laughed rubbing her ankle.

Fred eyed her. "Are you ok?" he crouched down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand which only made her face dirtier.

Fred smiled, taking his sleeve he wipe the dirt off her cheek. "Well you seem fine."

Hermione stared at him, a little blush on her face.

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

"No, if there are too many people it'll scare them away more. You're welcomed to sit there but they like silence so…" Hermione put her index finger to her lip and Fred laughed and did the same nodding. She smiled and got up wiping her dirty hands on her even more dirty skirt.

Fred watched her. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows sloppily and she had grass stains and dirt patches all down her front, her knees were scratched and red, her skirt covered in dirt and shoes worn. Yet he couldn't help gazing at her. Why did it have to be her? Why despite everything telling him he shouldn't did he want nothing more then to pull her down to the ground and have his way with her. He wanted so much just to be able to hold her and he couldn't even do that. Because she meant everything to someone who meant everything to him. And yet knowing that wasn't enough to stop him from staring at her.

"Immobulus!" Hermione shouted taking Fred by surprise. A fire sprite stayed hovering in mid-air as Hermione walked up to it, scooping it in a jar and snapping the lid.

Hermione laughed to herself, walked over to Fred and plopped down next to him. "Look, what do you think?" She said handing him the jar.

"Nice job. Poor little bugger." Fred tapped the glass.

"It's only for a few days then I'll let him go." Hermione assured him.

"Better hope he doesn't want revenge, he'll send his whole family after you."

Hermione and he exchanged glances than laughed.

"Who knew hunting sprites was such a messy job" Fred said looking her up and down "You look like you dug your way out of a grave."

"A little dirt never hurt anyone." Hermione said matter of factly.

"A little? I could plant a garden on you and I bet it'd grow."

"Good, then maybe Professor Sprout would give me more points." She chuckled.

Fred grinned. He had missed being alone with her. Now if he spent any time with her it was with George as well and it made him feel suffocated and anxious. Not like how he felt right now, now it felt so easy.

"Did I ruin your date?" Hermione took him by surprise after a moment of silence.

"What?" Fred said now feeling anxious again.

"I didn't mean to pry but when I was heading down the hill I thought I saw you with a girl behind the Green house…" Fred didn't know what to say.

"Did you say yes to that girl then?" She asked, Fred noticed a slight hesitation in her voice.

"That's really none of your business is it?" He answered.

"Sorry…" She said bowing her head.

Fred sat still feeling awkward. "I didn't say yes." He finally said. "And I wasn't with her."

"Oh…" Hermione looked down at her jar. "That's good. I didn't think she was right for you."

"Really?" Fred raised his eyebrow. "What kind of girl is right for me then?"

Hermione looked up considering the question, she remained silent before staring into him eyes, it was hard for him not to turn away. "Someone who can make you happy."

Fred looked taken aback.

"You always seem so sad now and days. I really miss how happy you always use to look." She continued to look concerned into his eyes before looking away. "Sorry… I didn't mean to imply your depressing or anything."

Fred gave a weak sideways grin. "That's ok…I kind of am."

Hermione gave a small smile back. "I know you'll find someone wonderful." She patted his leg and stood up brushing herself off. "Well I'll be going now."

Fred looked up at her and nodded. _Someone wonderful_? He thought to himself. _What if he did find someone wonderful? What could he do when he couldn't have her?_ He watched her go and the ache in his stomach returned. When had it stopped hurting? He couldn't remember. He thought back to what Angelina had said. "Love?" He whispered silently to himself giving a small chuckle as he got up off the ground. Maybe Angelina wasn't completely wrong.


	9. Ch9 Say My Name

**Chapter 9: Say My Name**

Something Fred had taken to, that he was not use to, was being alone. He had spent a lot of time alone since George and Hermione had been together. He could easily find a friend to hang out with instead. Lee, Dean, Harry even Ron, but he didn't seem to want much company now and days. He found being alone actually relaxing, the best place he found, was the forbidden forest. He would walk about 10 feet in before sitting down and working on projects he had taken on by himself. New joke candies and such. It was the best place to experiment out of sight from professors as well.

As he headed down there one day holding a box full of potions to mix he noticed a bushy brown head standing knee deep about 8 feet out, in the lake.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Fred called from the shore.

Hermione turned her head towards him. "Oh, why is it always you who finds me?" she laughed and continued burying her hands under the water.

Fred gawked at her. "What are you doing, its nearly 30 degrees out here."

"Professor Sprout told me a new patch of gilly weed was growing near here, I thought it would be a nice surprise if I plucked some for her." She pulled plants from under the water, grimaced and threw them back. "As the waters rather mucky I haven't been able to find any."

"Get out of there Hermione, don't you know how dangerous that is? You'll get sick. That is if the _giant squid_ doesn't get you first!" Fred shouted at her trying to scare her out.

She gave a cold chuckle. "I hardly believed in the story of the Giant squid in my _first year_. And don't be a worried windy, I'm going to take a warming potion as soon as I get back up to the castle." She continued to step lightly over the rocks in the lake trying to feel for weeds and roots.

Fred stared blank faced at her. "…Did you just call me a _worried windy_? Ok, that's it. I'm getting George. Does he know you're out here?"

"No, and he doesn't need to." Hermione's attention shot quickly back to him.

"Well if being in the lake when its near freezing is nothing then you shouldn't care."

"Why do _you_ care so much?"

"Because you're being stupid, which is not like you."

"I don't need to be told to be safe by _you_. And what are you doing with all those potions in your hands? Making more things for the joke shop I see." She sneered at him.

"Yeah, so what?"

"That's just as dangerous, you could get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing."

" –And so do I." Hermione snapped.

Fred could only glare at her. "Well if you get sick don't come crying to me."

"You're the last person I'd cry to." She retorted turning back to searching.

Fred was beside himself with anger, there was no winning with her. Despite wanting to chock her right now he couldn't help worrying about her as well. "Whatever, I'm not her boyfriend." He said to himself as he turned to leave. He felt a tightening in his chest as he did.

Just as he had taken one step forward there was a sudden gasps and splash sound behind him. Fred smirked to himself not having to turn around to know Hermione had just fallen in.

"Aha! I told you so. Now you're really going to have to get out –" Fred turned back to the lake. However the gloating smile on his face quickly faded. Where Hermione had been she no longer was. There was a small ripple in the water but nothing else.

"Hermione…?" Fred put his things down and walked closer to the lake. His eyes searched every which way.

"Come on, Granger. This isn't funny." Fred stepped one foot into the lake and an icy chill ran up his spin. _How could she have been standing here for so long_? He thought to himself.

"Hermione!" He was getting desperate now. Quickly he slipped off his jacket, robs, and shirt throwing them on the lake shore. As soon as he was free of them he dove head first into the bone chilling water. It felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach the second his body hit the water, but he didn't care. The water was thick with clouds of dirt. He could only see a couple feet in front of him. It seemed hopeless that he would find her. _Please be ok._ He thought to himself.

He swam with a quickened pace lifting his head up to breath only for a second before plunging back down for another look, a cold punch to the stomach every time he went back down. As he passed some tall grass something brushed against him ever so slightly but enough to make him turn back around, he reached his hand in and was entangled in long grass and weeds. He stretched his arm longer until he came in contact with something that felt like fabric. He pulled with all his might, ripping the weeds away from it, until he had Hermione's full body free from their grasp. He rose quickly out of the water with her held tightly in his arms. As he gasped for breathe a glance sideways at her told him she wasn't doing the same. Her eyes remained closed. Her head was limp.

_Oh, please…No. _His eyes widened. But now was not the time to freak out. He swam back to the shore not losing his grip on her. Gently he laid her down. "Hermione!" Fred shook her by the shoulders. "Wake up, now." He gave her a couple light slaps to the cheek. "Come on…"

Lowering his head to her chest he searched for a heartbeat. It was slow and faint but it was there. He lifted his head and looked down at her. He hesitated for a moment. He knew what he had to do, his father had told him and his siblings how muggles handled this sort of thing and had them practice it a million times, because it fascinated him so. But it would require Fred to remain calm which was something he wasn't right now and there was no way he would keep his cool if he did what he knew he had to do.

Fred shook his head. "Don't be an idiot." He quickly took off Hermione's robe, ripped her shirt open trying to ignore the fact that her bra and belly button were completely exposed. Blushing only slightly, he took a deep breath, bending down and placing his mouth around hers he blew air into her lungs. Lifting his head he put his hands on her ribs and pressed down a couple times before repeating the motions.

"Please, don't do this Hermione, Please." Fred's eyes began to burn and he noticed his vision was blurring. He rubbed his eyes impatiently, before continuing to push down on her chest. Suddenly she began to cough, rolling over slightly spitting water from her mouth. Fred jumped back in surprise. He could hardly believe it worked.

She opened her eyes slightly and stared at him. He gave a weak smile. "You're ok."

She squinted back at him, clearly trying to figure out who he was, before giving up and closing her eyes again, unaware that her top clothes had been taken off. Fred stared at her for only a second more before wrapping her in his jacket and robe, picking her up and carrying her into the castle.

"It's ok Hermione. I'm going to take care of you." He said softly to her as he headed to the hospital wing.

Hermione only made soft grunting noises back.

Madam Pomfrey was hysterical the moment she caught sight of a half-naked and dripping wet Fred walking into the wing with an unconscious, looking pure white and cold as ice Hermione wrapped up in his arms. He could barely explain what happened before he was pushed aside and a cup of potion was shoved into his hands as Hermione was taken from him.

"Goodness this child looks of stone. Mr. Weasley strip out of those wet clothes this instant and drink that, it will warm you down to your bones."

Any other day Fred would have made a joke about a teacher asking him to strip, but today he submitted obediently. Not taking his eyes off Hermione as Madam Pomfrey laid her on a hospital bed, taking his eyes away only when his robs were removed from her and her bear skin shown again.

He took a sip from the cup he was given and immediately felt warmth envelope his body. He gulped down the rest of the drink almost immediately feeling a hundred times better.

"Lord, how long was she out there?" Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Hermione and Fred noticed color coming back to her skin.

"I'm not sure" Fred said weakly putting on a hospital robe which took more effort then he thought it would as he was just now realizing how tired his limbs were from swimming so hard to find her. He took a step towards her, noticing she was taking in long deep breaths that put him at ease.

"Please, now is not the best time to visit. I'm sure your girlfriend is grateful to you but she won't be able to say anything to you today." Madam Pomfrey ushered him out of the hospital.

"But I'm not –"

"Thank you, George." She said slamming the door on him.

Fred stared at the texture of the wooden doors inches from his face. He probably should tell George. Was there a rush? He wouldn't be able to see her till the next morning anyway. Although if he didn't tell his twin he'd never forgive him for keeping such information from him. Fred groaned not looking forward to the conversation.

* * *

><p>"She, what?" George shot up from his bed heading to the door. Fred reluctantly followed.<p>

"She's alright, George. She's resting in the hospital wing right now."

"I can't believe her. After the huff she gives me about being safe and following rules…" George continued to walk in a quickened pace.

"You won't be able to see her tonight anyway, Madam Pomfrey threw me out she'll do the same to you." Fred struggled to keep up, he was still very tired.

"What do you expect me to do? Go to sleep and wait patiently –"

"Ms. Granger!" Madam Pomfrey came shrieking out of the wing. "Where did she go?"

"What happened?" George ran up to her.

"She was here only a moment ago. She was mumbling about having to go to some lesson, I turned to grab a sleeping potion to get her back into bed and when I turned around she was gone." She put her hand to her mouth looking very worried.

"She couldn't have gone far. Fred you look down that hall way, I'll check this one." George directed him. Fred nodded and ran down the hallway George pointed out for him.

_Where did she go? Lessons?_ Fred's mind raced. _She couldn't mean…_ _It was a long shot but it wouldn't hurt to check._ Fred raced down to the Transfiguration lab. He stopped at the door. _Could she really be… _Fred turned the door knob slowly, listening carefully, then hearing a faint click. _It was open._ He rushed inside, searching the room with his eyes.

"Hermione?"

The room looked empty. Nothing moved. He let out a sigh, it was stupid to think she would come here. As he turned to walk out he heard a faint whimper. He froze, turning back around quickly.

"Hermione?" He hurried to the front of the class, there on the floor, curled up in a ball laid the shivering 5th year Gryffindor. Hermione opened her eyes slightly smiling up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Fred crouched down next to her and sat her up leaning her against his chest, he put his hand to her forehead. "Your burning up, I have to get you back to the hospital." Fred lifted her slightly to get her up but she held herself down.

"No. I can't go…"

"What? Why not?"

"You have a lesson…I don't want to miss it." She said in a faint voice. Fred was bewildered. _Did she think it was two months ago? _

"Hermione its fine, your fevers causing you to be delirious."

"I'm sorry George…" Hermione buried her head in Fred's chest. "I was really stupid…"

Fred couldn't help but blush as the girl he longed for clung so tightly to him, but at the sound of his brother's name he was not going to get carried away. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a light pat.

"It's ok, Hermione. We all do stupid things every once in a while. This only proves that you're human." He beamed at her head still hidden in his robs covered by a mountain of wavy brown hair.

"No…" Hermione said, now sniffling. "I'm sorry about…Fred…"

Fred's eyes widened. "What?"

Hermione continued to sniffle. "I've always liked him…I thought he was the most amazing person…he always speaks his mind. Doesn't care what anyone thinks of him. He's a hard worker when it comes to fighting for what he wants and believes in…I've always admired that about him…and somewhere down the line those feelings turned into deeper ones…"

Fred's heart was beating so fast it felt as though it might tear through his shirt. _She's delusional._ He told himself. _She can't seriously mean what she's saying._

"When we first started the lessons…I actually thought you were Fred." Hermione laughed weakly into his chest.

"What?" Fred's eyes became even wider. "How…why would you think that?"

"You two are a lot alike so it's hard but…you two have very different smiles." She said turning her head slightly. "At least that's what I thought. I thought maybe he was playing a joke pretending to be you, and he would admit it in the end of the lesson. I mean why would he continued all the lessons for you?"

Fred grimaced, looking sideways. "But when you never did admit to being Fred, and continued to have the same smile through all the lessons I thought I must be mistaken." Hermione reached her hand up and touched the side of his lip.

"Then you kissed me." Hermione smiled slightly. "And I knew you were who I wanted to be with. I want to be with George, always."

Fred's heart sank at her words and his chest had never felt so hollow.

"Oh…?" was all he could say.

Hermione nodded slightly closing her eyes. "You always treat me so sweetly, like I'm the only one in the world who matters. I may have liked Fred first but… I'm so glad I fell in love with you."

Fred swallowed down the large lump in his throat. He forced a smile. Taking his hand he moved the hair from her face, he sat silently with her wrapped in his arms laying in his lap. What to do now, what could he do? George had won. He had already come to terms with it months ago, or he thought he had. But hearing Hermione say it was a giant hit from reality. George loved Hermione…And she loved him.

Fred sat starting down at the only girl to ever make his heart ache. He knew he should get her back to the hospital wing, he knew he should return her to his twin, but not just yet. He wanted to hold her just a little longer. He wanted to be with her and only her just a moment more pretending she was his. Before he went back to fake smiles and awkward breakfasts.

Fred lifted Hermione's chin slightly with his index finger and thumb. "Hey…say my name." He said softly to her.

She grunted softly not opening her eyes. "George…"

"No." Fred swallowed hard. "Say _my_ name."

Hermione shifted in his arms snuggling closer to his chest. "Fred…" she whispered softly.

He laughed weakly, his eyes were getting blurry again, he wiped them but they didn't improve, all that changed was a wet spot that developed on his sleeve. He hadn't heard his name come from her lips in so long. He didn't realize how much he missed it. How he wished he could always hear her say his name.

"Fred…" she whispered again. "I really liked Fred." She clung to his rob tightly before letting go and drifting to sleep.

He put his hand to her lips feeling them gently, slowly he bent down closing his eyes he pressed his lips to hers and there they stayed absorbing all the warmth and softness that came from hers. He pressed down only slightly before moving away slowly.

"You found her."

Fred's head turned around so fast he was sure he pulled something. But he showed no sign of pain as he stared up looking his out of breathe twin in the eye. _How long had he been there? He didn't even hear the door open. _

"Yeah." He managed to say.

George bent down next to him, touching her forehead, before moving his hands under her body. "I'll take her." He said looking up at Fred with no expression on his face.

Fred nodded, and released her onto her boyfriend. George did not wait to see if Fred was following as he walked calmly out of the class room down to the hospital wing, cradling Hermione in his arms as if she were a precious treasure.

Fred followed eyeing the back of his brother's head as they walked in silence. Fred wanted to ask him how long he had been there, had he see anything strange? He wondered if it was ok to ask him that? The more he thought it over the more he knew it was better to remain silent.

Madam Pomfrey looked so relived as she hurried George into the wing. Fred was sure she would have hugged him if Hermione wasn't in the way.

George watched over her as she got settled in her bed. Fred watched them standing a few feet behind. After a couple minutes he felt he had over stayed his welcome.

"Well I'll just be heading back to the common room." He said backing away slowly. His twin turned his head only slightly, and nodded.

"Can I stay with her for a little longer?" He asked Madam Pomfrey who hesitated for a moment but then nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

"Ok, well see you later then Georgie." Fred said now turning around and hurrying out of the wing. He heard no reply as the doors closed behind him.

"He's upset. He had to have seen." Fred said to himself as he settled into bed. He touched his lips gently before groaning and buried his face in his pillow.

* * *

><p>He awoke the next morning amazed at how fast he had gone to sleep. He figured it must have been the swimming, tiring searching and then anxiousness of uncertainty about George that put him to sleep so quickly. He yawned lifted his head to look out at the Giant Clock Tower that shown through their window.<p>

"Blimey it's already noon." He hurriedly grabbed his rob but froze the moment he turned around to head out the door.

George was standing in the doorway, eyes red and dark. "Hey." He said weakly.

"Hey, you just get in?" Fred eyed his brother, noticing his flattened hair to one side. He must have slept in the hospital wing the whole night.

George nodded, eyes half open as he made his way to his bed, taking a seat and hanging his head.

"You look beat. Stay there, I'll bring you up some breakfast." Fred turned to quickly leave.

"Fred wait!" Fred hear George call behind him.

Despite everything telling him to continue downstairs, Fred turned to face his brother who was eyeing him intensely.

"Hermione…" George looked down for a moment before turning back at his brother. "She thanked me for saving her from the lake. It made me wish I had."

Fred wasn't sure how to respond. "Well…you would have if you were there, mate. Don't feel down on yourself."

George stood up, walked towards his twin and put his hand on his shoulder. "I really owe you one."

Fred smiled back. "Yeah, I know."

His brother chuckled before letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad it's over." George fell sideways on the closest bed next to him.

"Oh!" He sat up almost as quickly as he had fallen down. "And I still owe you for taking those tutoring classes for me! Especially for what happened afterwards." He grinned slightly. "Man, I owe you for a lot, huh?"

"Nah, forget it." Fred said waving him away.

"No, seriously mate. Anything you want. Anything at all, just name it and I'll get it for you." George winked, before falling back on the bed and closing his eyes.

"Anything…" Fred said staring down at the floor. He knew he shouldn't tell his brother what he really wanted. He knew no good could come from it. He knew all this.

"Of course mate." George yawning slightly with his eyes still closed.

Fred stared at his twin who had no worries.

"Then… I want Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please Review!


	10. Ch10 A Lost Cause

**Chapter 10: A Lost Cause**

Fred watched his twin intently. The room was so quiet. If a pin fell he was sure it would echo. How long had they been staring at each other? How long had it been since either spoke? There was no going back now. He had said what he had wanted to say to George since it all started. He had told his brother what he wanted most.

George's mouth moved around awkwardly for a moment before he spoke. An airy chuckle left his lips.

"Hah, good one Fred. I almost believed you for a second."

Fred remained silent still staring at him. His twin's eyes seemed to study his as if searching for a hint of a joke.

George shook his head and grinned at his brother. "Come on, what is this? Why are you acting so serious, it's not like you Fred. You better start laughing soon or I might start thinking its –"George's smile faded as he watched his twin not change in expression one bit. George walked closer to his brother, his voice suddenly changed to pleading. "Start laughing, Freddie."

His best mate only shook his head and looked down. "I can't start laughing, mate. I don't find this funny at all. To tell you the truth I really hate this."

"Then take it back." George demanded

"I can't take it back, I already said it. It won't change anything."

"Well…well…pick something else I can't give you that!"

"I know that, you git!"

"Then why'd you ask for her?"

"I didn't ask for her, you asked what I wanted." Fred stated as if there was a clear difference.

"Well I didn't think you'd name a person! Let alone MY PERSON! I mean Girlfriend…and you…you just can't!" George was completely bewildered.

"Listen mush brain I know that! Don't you think I know how screwed up this is? I can't help it." Fred took a deep breathe. Knowing the next words he said would change everything. "I'm in love with her."

George's eye's widened twice their size. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water gasping for air.

Fred knew it wasn't right but he needed to tell him, even if it meant George would hate him forever, he needed to know "I…I love her. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. The very Idea of you two together makes me want to perform the Cruciatus Curse on myself just to feel anything else! I didn't mean for it to happen mate, you have to believe me. I'm the worst. I knew how much you liked her and I fell for her anyway. I didn't want to! But now I can't stop thinking about her. I kept trying to forget her but I couldn't. Just being next to her drives me crazy. I'm worthless. You have no idea how hard it is to try and be happy for my best mate when he's with the girl he loves. I can't do it anymore Georgey, and I won't keep you in the dark because you're the greatest person I've had the pleasure to meet. I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise George I won't go after her or touch her or shake her hand or anything. I promise! I just needed you to know because we share everything together. It just didn't feel right keeping this from you." Fred's voice faded off at the end.

He couldn't look George in the eye. His heart was racing faster than even. What now? What would George say now? Fred's face hadn't been smashed in yet so he figured George wasn't that upset or he understood him. That or he was so filled with rage he couldn't move or speak. Fred partly wished George would just pummel him. He figured he deserved that much.

"You can't have her." George said finally as if it were a fact. He walked past Fred with a blank expression and headed to the door.

Fred turned around not understanding him. "Wait, that's it?"

"What am I supposed to say?" George asked not facing him. "Hermione's the only girl I've ever cared this much about. I'm not going to give her up to you just because you suddenly learned how to have feelings." he glared at his brother with eyes Fred had never seen before. "Figure out how to deal with this on your own." With that he slammed the door behind him.

Fred sat down on a bed feeling worse than ever. He hadn't helped anything by telling George. "_Figure out how to deal…_?" Fred repeated to himself. "If I could don't you think I would have done it by now."

* * *

><p>Fred avoided the hospital wing, although he constantly worried about Hermione, he knew that would be the worst and probably most likely place to run into George. It wasn't till a whole week had pasted and there was still no sign of Hermione returning to class that Fred couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. He decided he would face whatever was going to happen and go see her.<p>

However his nerves got the best of him and he decided to skip his 1st period and go when everyone else was in class.

Slowly he opened the hospital wing giant wood doors. Peeking inside he saw no sign of Madam Pomfrey or George. With an air of relief he walked in and headed to Hermione's bed where he could see she was sleeping soundly. His heart gave a leap just from the sight of her. He had no idea he missed her so much. Damn his stupid heart.

He knew it was wrong to feel over joyed that he would have this time alone with her. And just as he was telling himself he shouldn't feel that way he noticed a tiny person sitting in a seat next to her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked him bewildered.

The little person turned their head to face him. "You again? Haven't you visited her enough?"

"I haven't visited her at all. Don't you have class?"

"Don't you? And where are her books you said you would bring?"

"What?"

"That's not George." Hermione said her eyes now open.

Sean grimaced looking Fred up and down. "Oh, you're the annoying one."

Fred gave Sean an evil glare before turning his attention on Hermione. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a complete idiot." Hermione said rolling her eyes and sitting up. "I planned to get ahead in class by doing extra work and instead have gotten myself a week behind everyone else."

Fred couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "Yeah, well maybe next time you'll listen to me. We Wesley's know when you've crossed the line from extremely fun to just being stupid."

"Please don't rub it in Fred. George has already given me a stern lecture on the subject" By the look on her face Fred could tell she was telling the truth.

"Alright. So when you getting out?" Fred asked taking a seat on her bed as there were no more chairs. Sean looked envious that he didn't think of sitting on Hermione's bed himself.

"Should be tomorrow. I could have gotten out sooner only Madam Pomfrey thought I looked over worked and tired so decided I should stay a few days more. I really am all better."

"That's good to hear." Fred smiled

"Well I suppose we won't be seeing much of you, since you'll be no doubt locking yourself in your room to finish all your home w –"

Fred paused as he noticed Hermione was studying his face very intensely. It reminded him of how she would sometimes stare at him in their old tutoring lessons.

"What's wrong Granger?" Sean finally said after a few moments.

His sudden interruption brought her back. "Sorry, it's just…I feel like I had a dream about you."

Fred looked surprised at her "Really? Are you sure it was me?" he chuckled.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you…asked me to say your name."

Fred's eyes widened and his cheeks went red. Hermione to wouldn't look him in the eyes and blushed.

He stared blank faced at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She remembered. Should he just let her believe it was a dream? That was really the best thing to do. Although…

"Am I missing something?" Sean's voice made Fred and Hermione jump having forgotten he was still in the room. "Is that some sort of sexual term I'm not getting?" He asked having been eyeing both of them for the past few minutes.

"What? Of course not." Hermione shook her head feverously still with red patches on her cheeks. Fred rubbed the back of his neck and looked away finally deciding it was time to leave.

"Well I'll see you later Granger." Fred said hopping off her bed and waving goodbye before turning to leave. "Glad you're feeling –"

"What are you doing here?"

Fred froze.

"George!" Hermione smiled.

"Hi cutie!" Fred's twin brushed past him as if he were a stone pillar. With giant lilies in one hand and books in the other he rushed over to Hermione dropping the flowers and books on her bed, he took her face in both his hands and kissed her passionately for the world and mostly Fred to see.

Even Sean blushed at the display of affection being presented right in front of him.

"George what's gotten into you?" Hermione said finally able to pull her face from his.

"I just missed you, that's all." George said innocently continuing to give her little pecks on her cheeks and forehead.

Hermione pulled away again. "But there's company here." She said silently looking at Fred and blushing.

"That's ok. I was just leaving." Sean said sliding off his seat and looking disgusted.

"See, now _**no one's**_ here." George emphasized giving Fred the clear hint he didn't need.

Hermione looked curiously from George to Fred. He gave a small smile and wave before leaving.

"What am I going to do with you?" Fred could hear Hermione say.

"There are a lot of things you could do with me." George replied mischievously.

Fred heard Hermione gasp and giggle before the wood doors closed behind him. When he looked up from the floor he had been staring at he saw Sean watching him.

"What do you want?" Fred asked not slowing his pace as he passed him.

"You're giving up?"

Fred stopped and turned to face him "What?"

"You like her." Sean said matter of factly.

Fred stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, so what if I do? If you haven't noticed my exact double is dating her."

"So you have given up."

"So what?"

"I haven't." Sean replied plain and calmly.

"No offense to your brother but I love Hermione and I'm pretty sure she's my soul mate so I'm not giving up on going after her." Fred couldn't believe how serious this little first year was sounding.

"Uh, isn't she a little too old for you?" Fred pointed out.

"So? In a few years I'll be 20 and she'll be 24. Not a big difference at all."

"Yeah but she's not going to wait till your twenty. She's in love with my brother now. Why don't you find someone your own age?"

"Girl's my own age are childish. They don't understand me. They never will, not like Hermione."

"But she's muggle born. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Bother me?" Sean smirked. "What do I care about the _old ways?_ I'm not an idiot who follows what others think for no reason. Hermione is clearly the most gifted witch at our school and the nicest. Therefore she's the best fit for me."

"Are you mad?" Fred gawked at the young Slytherin, though he was impressed by his way of thinking and confidence. He couldn't understand how he could be so sure of himself. "Hermione will never go for you, it's a lost cause. If you're so smart why can't you see how dumb your being? You're just a little kid. What chance do you have?"

Even as he said it, Fred realized what a jerk he was being. Stepping on a little boy's hopes and so easily.

"Look I –"

"You're right." Sean said with a straight face. Not looking fazed at all by Fred's words. "Maybe it is a lost cause. She only sees me as a child after all." Sean looked down and Fred could tell the words hurt him to say. "But what choice do I have? I'm in love with her after all!" Sean spat back "And I'm not like you. I can't just toss my feeling aside when they're too hard to handle."

Fred glared at him. "You think it's easy for me?"

"Easier. At least she likes you back."

Fred's eye's widened. "What?"

"If you haven't noticed then you're a bigger idiot then I thought."

"How…when…how?"

"It's so noticeable it sickens me." Sean cut him off, as Fred couldn't find his words. "Your only problem is you're too cowardly to fight for what you want."

"How am I supposed to go after her when she's dating George? That's practically stabbing him in the back." Fred fumed. It was so easy to talk big but to actually do it. And either way you looked at it Fred would come out the bad guy. The selfish brother. The greedy twin.

"Your feelings aren't fake, are they?" Sean suddenly asked "I mean, you love her don't you?"

Fred stared at him. What was with this kid? "Yes." he muttered.

"George knows doesn't he?"

Fred was taken back. "How did you…?"

"That show wasn't for me back there." Sean referred to George's kiss.

Fred smirked. This kid was smart. "Yeah, I told him."

"Then it seems like a fair fight to me."

Fred stared hard at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

Sean shrugged. "It's going to be a while before I can stand in front of Hermione and tell her I love her. Until then she should be in good hands. And although I have nothing against your brother, I feel your better suited for her. For now."

"How do you figure?"

"Because…The lessons she had with you were the best times she's had in her life. According to her."

"How did you know I was the one in the lessons?"

"Because I'm a genius haven't you figured it out?" Sean rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. "It's your choice. I'm just a dumb kid after all."

Fred watched him go, thoughts filling his head. One in particular was that…he didn't hate this kid.

* * *

><p>The sound of the giant wooden doors opening came from behind him and Fred turned to be facing George once again.<p>

"Your still here?" George asked, though it wasn't really a question as he didn't wait for the answer and walked pasted his brother without a second look back.

"George wait. Talk to me. " Fred followed him.

"Oh ok. Hey Fred, tell me. Why are you sneaking off during class hours to visit my girlfriend?" George continued his pace walking up moving stair cases.

"I knew if you saw me there you would be angry with me. I was only worried about her. I wasn't going to do anything." Fred struggled to keep up.

"Yeah right. Like I'm supposed to believe that. Dragon flies wings" George said reaching the Gryffindor common room. Fred grabbed his arm before he could go in.

"I'm sorry George! I didn't want to hurt you and now I've made you hate me more than ever."

His twin finally stopped moving and faced him.

"Can't you talk to me? You have no idea how bad I feel."

"Well you should feel bad." George wrenched his arm from Fred. His twin looked helplessly back at him.

George stared at him for a long while then let out a sigh. "Great git. Why did it have to be Hermione?"

"I don't know…" Fred said with his head down. George put his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, I can't blame you for it, can't help who you fall for after all. I guess you've suffered enough. And you did promise not to do anything…" George sighed. "Come on, we can still catch the new quidditch try outs if we hurry."

George ran past Fred but his twin caught hold of him again. "Wait George" Fred looked seriously at him.

"What is it now?"

Fred hesitated. "I…I'm sorry I fell for your girl. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry for all the wrong doing I've done. I'm sorry I've caused my best mate to hate me." Fred stared hard at his brother. "And I'm sorry George but…I'm going to have to take back that promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** REVIEW PLEASE! OMGosh it's been sooo long! I've missed this story. And I hope I have given a satisfying chapter until next time which will hopefully be soon. thank you to everyone who favs/supports this story. I really do love reading your reviews. and If you guys notice any spelling mistakes let me know because I do write super fast when I'm on a roll and don't really double check xD. Thanks for reading!


	11. Ch11 Let The Games Begin!

**Chapter 11: Let The Games Begin**

His heart was racing, he was nervous yet excited. He knew what he was saying meant things between him and his best mate, the person he trusted more than anyone would change forever. But somehow it didn't matter somehow right now _this_ was the most important thing. He wasn't going to hold back anymore.

"Your. Taking. It. Back?" George could barely believe what he was hearing. "Fred if this is a joke it's beyond not funny. In fact it's pretty much as funny as the last joke you told me. You know that one where you're in love with my girlfriend."

"Mate you should of seen this coming." Fred grinned

George's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"You know who I am, what kind of person I am. When I want something I have to go for it. I'll die if I don't give it my all and risk everything for it. For that one chance to do whatever it is I want."

George remained silent. Fred knew his brother understood him, even if no one else in the world did, George always did.

"You get me don't you? If I don't let her know how I feel I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I would never forgive myself."

"What about me?" George finally spoke. "You don't care that this is the only girl I've ever cared about and that you're going to ruin things between us? Not just me and her but you and I also" George's eyes narrowed onto Fred's.

To his surprise Fred did not look sad or guilty. "George, don't act so defenseless" Fred grinned slapping both hands on either side of his brother's face. "I don't expect you to make this easy for me. In fact…I'll never forgive _**you **_if you do." George was taken back. "You fight for the girl you love Georgey. And I'll do the same. Whatever you feel you have to do…I wouldn't have it any other way." Fred removed his hands from his face, taking a step back and holding his hand out now for his brother to shake. "May the best man win."

George stared at Fred then down at his out reached hand. "You're serious?"

"When have I ever not been serious?"

George continued to look down at Fred's hand. Slowly he brought his right hand up level with Fred's. "Well…If we're going to do this, I'm not going to go easy on you."

Fred smiled "Good."

"So for starters…" Before Fred could react George brought his right hand up in a fist and struck Fred square in the eye knocking him back on the ground groaning in pain.

"Can't have you confessing your love looking better than me now, can I?" George said leaning over Fred. His eye was now pulsing and shining bright red.

George took out a piece of candy from his pocket and shoved it in his twin's mouth "It instantly dissolves in your mouth so don't bother trying not to swallow it." It was Fred's turn to look surprised. George patted him on the shoulder, whispering before walking off leaving him on the ground. "So good luck with that mate."

Fred turned on his side and started coughing trying to spit it out but it was too late. It had seeped through his tongue. "George!" He coughed. "You're bloody brilliant." He laughed in pain.

George had taken the element of surprise before Fred had even started the challenge. The suspicious candy was a nice touch. Fred had taste tested every one of their joke candies but it had been such a shock he hadn't had time to study it while it was in his mouth. As he got up off the floor he took deep breathes, checked his face, arms, chest and legs for warts or discoloring but there were none. That leaves spell candy that messed with your thoughts, speech, way of walking, thinking or feeling. But which one did George use? They had produced over 2 dozen by now. Fred knew he would just have to wait it out.

His best bet was not trying anything and calling it quits today. He knew George would be standing guard over Hermione now. She would get out tomorrow, so he'd find her then.

It was so late in the day however, there was no guarantee he'd be back to normal by morning. Some of their candy lasted as long as one week. And what about his eye? Looking at himself in the boy's dorm room mirror, he knew it would be purple by the next day. George had been smart, if he had used magic to turn his eye purple Fred could have fixed it with a spell but no it was a clean hard punch. Fred would have to let it heal the muggle way. Fred couldn't help smiling at himself. George had done well. Without a second of planning he had already weakened his twin. Tomorrow would be worse, now that George had some time to think. Maybe Fred shouldn't have told him. Playing fair didn't seem to be working in his favor.

* * *

><p>Fred had woken up early to start plan one beat George down stairs and wake Hermione up and confess to her, but it was a pointless plan as he found George's bed had not been slept in. He must have convinced Madam Pomfrey to let him stay in the hospital wing. Fred really wasn't surprised nor was he discouraged. He didn't have high hopes for that plan anyway. Now onto plan two.<p>

Fred was surprised he had not seen any side effects from the mystery candy. He was starting to believe George just wanted him to think it was something to drive him crazy. Well that candy was the least of his worries as he searched the hallways but he couldn't find _that person_. The library was his next best bet. Nothing there either. Where the devil was he? Hermione was going to be leaving the hospital any minute now. That's when it hit him. _The hospital wing. _Sure enough he found him there standing at the Doorway. Got ya, Fred thought.

"Sean!" He yelled from behind a pillar. Making the little first year jump. He motioned for him to come with him. Sean suspiciously walked towards him. He knew exactly what he needed to do to get George away from Hermione. He would have Sean tell a Professor that George took something from him. Sean's house being Slytherin he knew Snape would be the one answering the call and George would at least get detention for a week. Allowing Fred some alone time with Hermione. He knew Sean kind of liked him more than George anyway so he wouldn't need that much convincing to go along with it.

"Oh. It's you. I hardly recognized you. Nice shiner" Sean said with a small grin.

"Never mind that, I have a job for you." Fred whispered.

"What is it?"

"I need you to…" Fred suddenly couldn't talk. His tongue moved but nothing came out. He tried again. "I need you to…go away I don't need your help" Fred was taken back. That's not what he wanted to say.

Sean looked questioning at him. "Ok…Well I'm waiting for Hermione."

"Yes!" Fred said. _No_ Fred thought.

"I don't need your help with anything" He said. _I need your help with something_ he thought.

Sean shrugged and walked away.

_Wait! _Fred thought. "Go!" He shouted.

What was going on? He was saying the opposite of what he wanted to say. Then it hit him exactly what candy George had given him. It was the opposite of Veritaserum in that it _**made**_ you lie. It was made to be used on say witnesses to any small prank or crime you may have committed. So that even if they wanted to rat you out. They couldn't. and it started working as soon as someone asked you a question. For 48 hours at least. Even at the use of Veritaserum. Damn Fred thought. Didn't see that coming.

The Hospital doors opened up and out came Hermione with George by her side. Oh, good ol' reliable George. Fred decided to come out of hiding and greet them with Sean. As soon as he started walking in their direction Hermione's and George's eyes caught his.

"Fred!" Hermione said with a surprised look.

"Oh yay Fred..." George said through gritting teeth.

"What happened to your eye?" Hermione looked concerned at him.

Fred looked at George who only smiled back. _George did it! It was George! George George George!_ He shouted in his head.

"It was my fault. Me, me me." He said still looking at George. Hermione noticed and looked at him too.

"Did you have something to do with this George?"

"Why would I do such a thing?" he said in a mock surprised tone. Hermione just glared at him.

"Well Hermione you're looking…disgusting as ever." Fred was able to pull this line off as being a joke.

Hermione's head turned back to him and she gave an airy laugh. "Wow, Fred thanks."

George grinned knowing full well why he said it and couldn't say she looked lovely.

"Well shall we walk you to the dorm?" Fred smiled holding out his arm for Hermione to take. But as she reached for it, George grabbed her other arm and pulled her to him. No longer a grin on his face. Hermione looked surprised at him.

"George you really are a lot of fun" Fred again was able to sound this out sarcastically.

Hermione was still staring at George. "What's gotten into –"

"There he is!" A sudden shout caught all their attention as a small first year Fred had never seen came stomping through the crowd of people in the Hall way with Professor McGonagall. And surprisingly the little guy was looking directly at Fred.

"There's the boy who attacked me!" The little first year shouted.

Fred's eyes grew wide. His head quickly turned to George who gave a small smile back.

"Fred what did you do?" Hermione looked distressingly at him. It hurt Fred to see her look at him this way. How could she believe he would do something like hit a first year?

"Alright, calm down Nicholas. Fred, a word, please." Professor McGonagall said seriously and Fred obediently walked away with her.

After having the little first year hysterically retell the story of Fred coming up behind him like a villain in a comic book, saying he was in his way. Pushing him to the wall and breaking the project the boy was about to turn in for class. He swore he had a purple eye, like Fred did now. Meaning there was no way it could have been George. With this evidence and Fred unable to defend himself he was given two week's detention starting that day.

Another point awarded to George.

* * *

><p>After a couple days of serving a detention he did not deserve Fred was getting despite. He didn't care if George was around, if anyone was around. He was going to tell Hermione. And he was going to tell her today. He stormed into the library eyes searching for Hermione. She wasn't hard to miss as she was sitting with a red flag next to her. Aka George Weasley. But it didn't matter he would tell her even if the whole library had to hear.<p>

Fred put either hands on the sides of his mouth took a deep breath and was about to shout when he opened his mouth and nothing came out. The candy should have worn off by now…What was going on? Suddenly his arm was grabbed and he was being dragged out of the Library doors. As the doors were about to close shut he distinctly saw Hermione raise her head and look at him with much confusion and surprise.

"I was told about you! Thank goodness your brothers nothing like you." Madam Pince the librarian said shoving Fred further out into the hall. "He told me you were looking for a fun time and thought you might come in and make a disturbance in _my_ library! Well not today, son. And not any other day!"

Fred tried to plead his case but only air came out from his lips.

" If I see you here again I'll be telling your Head of House!" She pointed her wand to Fred and he knew he could speak again but before he could even voice his reason she was back in the library. The doors shut on his face.

Fred could only stare in disbelief. He was banned from the one place he knew he would always find Hermione. Which it didn't matter because George was always with her anyway. And even if he wasn't for the next two weeks he would have to report to McGonagall's office for detention after all his classes leaving him no time to find her.

Plan three fail. Point…to George.

That night Fred dreamt he finally was able to tell Hermione and she returned his feelings they decided to run away together and George give them his blessing. When he woke up he realizes how pathetic he was.

That night after detention Fred realized there was still one place George couldn't stay with Hermione. The girl's dorm. He would wait till midnight, knock on the girl's door pretend to be George if someone else answered and ask to speak with her. It had to work. It just had to.

Fred was unable to sleep that night. He waited till he could hear George snoring a good long 20 minutes before getting up and heading to the girl's dorm. As he knocked on the door he looked around to make sure George wasn't coming up behind him. No one answered. He knocked again this time a little harder again checking behind him. After a few minutes someone opened the door a crack. It was too dark to tell who it was but Fred knew this girl was too tall to be Hermione.

"Who's there?" the girl asked.

"It's me George. Can I speak with Hermione? Please?" He whispered.

The girl was silent for a moment. Then sighed "Hold on." As she left the doorway.

_Finally_ Fred thought. _Some good luck_. A moment later the girl came back.

"She isn't here." The girl said with not an ounce of caring.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Fred said in louder whisper.

"Exactly what I said. I don't know where she is. But she's not here. Good night." She shut the door as her last words lingered.

"Wait" Fred protested but he knew she wouldn't be coming back.

He slowly walked back to the boy's dorm. Distressed and annoyed. How could she not be there? How could every attempt he made to come close to her fail miserably.

"That's rotten luck." A familiar voice came from the shadows of the stair case.

"You knew she wasn't in there didn't you?" Fred glared at the figure.

"Of course I knew." George came out into the light. "What boyfriend doesn't know what his girlfriend's doing at midnight out of bed?"

"Where is she then?"

"Doing her patrols of course. Hermione always stays out an hour later then everyone else because she figures that's when the real trouble makers come out." George laughed. "You know, she's right. You and me never left our dorms till well after midnight when we'd sneak to the kitchen."

"Well she's a cleaver one." Fred said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah." George eyed him. It must be the trick of the moonlight because Fred could swear George had a look of pity on his face. Pity for him?

"You ready to give up yet?" George said more hopeful then threating.

"What do you mean? I've got this game in the bag."

George laughed and the sound made Fred angrier then he'd been all week. He really thought Fred had no chance.

"I know where Hermione is now. All I need to do is wait for her to come back." Fred said making his way down to the common room but George got in his way.

"Move George."

"Don't think I will mate."

"George I have to talk with Hermione."

"Fred being straight forward ? That's a strange strategy for you." George laughed.

"I'm not playing." Fred said more serious then he'd ever been.

"Who said I was playing?" George said back just as serious. "When is it going to get through, Fred? Hermione's my girlfriend not yours."

"So what? She's your girlfriend, not the Queen. She can talk to whomever she wants."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I'd like to hear that from her thanks." Fred shoved George out the way but his twin took hold of his arm before he could go any further down.

"Knock it off, Freddie!"

"Don't tell me what to do _Georgey_!" Fred yacked his arm from his brother and pushed him down on the ground. George was stunned only for a minute before jumping up and grabbing Fred around the waist hurling him down all the stairs hiting his back finally on the floor of the common room with George sitting on top of him.

"Hermione's my girl!" George tried to get hold of Fred's hand.

"Only because I let you have her!" Fred punched him in the lip and used his legs to kick him in the stomach knocking his once best mate off him on to the floor.

Fred sat up quickly breathing fast. George was sitting up too, "Oh, really! You wouldn't even have noticed her if I hadn't pointed her out to you!" he shouted wiping some blood from his lip.

"I might have!" Was Fred's only retort.

"Yeah, right. Admit it Fred, you only want what I want. You've always been that way!"

"What? Why would I want your things? You never know how to take care of anything. Including Hermione! "

"I'm taking care of her now. I'll make sure you never get anywhere near her for the rest of your life!"

"The only reason you don't want her to see me is because deep down you know I'm the one she really wants! She wouldn't even have fallen for you if she hadn't fallen for me first!"

There was only silence as Fred and George sat staring at each other. Hate seeping from their eyes. Their once close bond seems so far away. Never to return.

"Your right Fred." George said calmly getting up and Fred followed thinking he might attack him any moment.

"I do know it…But I don't care." George glared straight through him. "I don't care that she loves me second. That in the five years we've know her she was always looking at you and never once noticed me."

Fred was taken aback as a thought hit him. George had heard Hermione as she confessed to Fred feelings for him that one night she was completely out of it. He had seen Fred cradle her and… Fred stared at him. George had seen and heard all of it. He just chose to ignore it.

"So long as she stays by me. I'll make her fall more in love with me every day until you're a mere memory. To the both of us."

Again there was silence. It was Fred's turn to speak.

"I got you George." Fred turned to go back up the stair case. "Don't forget to not invite me to your wedding." He said before heading up and collapsing on his bed.

He had had enough. His whole body was sore and his bond between him and his brother was broken and most importantly he now hated himself. More than he ever had.

* * *

><p>For the next week Fred avoided everyone. In class he talked to no one and George sat as far away from him as possible. He didn't eat with everyone and just snuck food from the kitchen and after detentions he would head up to the dorm without a word to anyone. It wasn't long before people noticed and asked what was going on between him and George. He wasn't sure what George was telling them but he would just tell them they're as close as they have ever been. One day someone even said that's exactly what George said.<p>

George. Fred hated how much he missed him. This loneliness was different then the time George was spending all his time with Hermione, because even then he knew if he wanted to talk to George he could. But not now, not ever again.

He actually looked forward to detentions. Polishing trophies, mopping floors or washing dishes any punishment took his mind off George and Hermione and he could focus on the task at hand. So when McGonagall asked him to organize her thousands of spell books by alphabetical order he graciously took on the challenge even giving her a hug.

Being alone wasn't so bad when you had stuff to do. He thought as he sat with mountains of books around him in the Transfiguration class.

There was a sudden knock on the door. And footsteps could be heard. Who was coming in? Interrupting his peace time. He couldn't see over the books around him. A student hoping for help with some homework no doubt.

"Professor McGonagall's not here." He shouted over the pile of books not stopping his work.

"That's ok." Came a voice that made his heart race and his cheeks go red. Two hands came in between two piles of books and pushed them aside opening the cave Fred had made around him.

"Found u!" Hermione laughed taking a seat on the floor facing him.

Fred stared at her. He wanted so much to hate her for what she had done to George and him. How she had driven them apart without even trying. But he couldn't. he knew it was hopeless trying to feel anything but what his heart told him he felt. He continued to organize the books.

"Oh joy you found me. Now you go hid and I'll find _you_." He said with an air of sarcasm.

"Yes, I'm sure" She laughed "Having too much fun to stop are you?" She grabbed a book from one of the piles and opened it to the first page.

"I _was_." Fred grabbed the book from her hand and put it in the right pile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Need some help?" She smiled.

"No thanks. I'm almost done." Fred didn't even bother looking at her.

"Well after your done maybe you, George and I can go walking by the lake. I'm trying to overcome my fear of it." She gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry, can't."

"Maybe tomorrow then?"

"Nope." Fred said a little agitated.

"Maybe this weekend then, we'll have a picnic. The three of us."

"Don't want to."

"Why not?" Hermione pleaded.

"What's your deal?" Fred snapped finally looking up at her.

"What's yours?" Hermione glared back.

Fred stared at her only for a second before sighing. "I'm busy and your bothering me."

"I must bother you a lot for you to stop wanting to be around George." Hermione continued to glare at him.

"Not really." Was all Fred could say. So that was it. She wanted to amend things between him and George. Good luck.

"If you only knew how much George misses you. How lonely he is."

"How can he be lonely when he has you." Fred continued not looking at her.

"You know that's not the same. He needs his brother."

"He has four others."

"You, Fred!" Hermione's tone made Fred's eyes glance at her long enough to see she had tears in her eyes. Damn. Her ultimate defense.

"He needs you, and I know you need him. I'm sorry I've taken him away from you. I'm sorry I've come between you two having alone time. I didn't know. I didn't want to do that. You can have your time just the two of you. Please talk to him again. He's not the same without you." Hermione's lip quivered and a tear finally left her eyes that were struggling desperately to keep them in.

Fred chuckled softly. "You really think I'm that low?"

Hermione's eyes got big, making her remaining tears fall down her cheek. "What?"

"That I would get soo jealous of my brother's girlfriend I would want him to choose between me or the girl he loves? Or never talk to him again?"

Hermione could only blink in disbelief. "Well…no. But I mean…isn't that what happened?"

Fred leaned forward and wiped a tear from her cheek. As he caressed her cheek he could feel that she was trembling. She must be so upset to be shiving so much. She cared so much for him and George.

He touched his finger to her lip "You really are too much, you know that?" Hermione's eyes grew wide as he pressed his lips tight against hers. He even went as far as to cup the back of her head in his hand forcing her to stay still and let his kiss her deeply. He pulled away slowly staring deeply in her eyes. "You know I really wish you were right."

Hermione could only look back at him her face completely red. Fred placed one last book on the pile next to him. "Well I'm done. Let McGonagall put them back in their case." He said getting up and heading to the door.

"It was you." Hermione breathed finally on her feet facing him. "You…that time...you kissed.." And her hands clapped over her mouth.

"That time. And every time before that." He said still not staring at her.

"And George let you -?"

"George, had nothing to do with it." Fred finally turned to face her. "I'm the one who wanted to do it.

Hermione still had her hands to her lips

"George didn't even know you were his tutor until the day you poured pumpkin juice on him. I didn't want him to know. I wanted you all to my self." Fred looked down at the ground no long able to look at her. "I didn't realize it at first either. I didn't know why I wanted to be around you. Why you made me feel funny. It took me a while to realize how much I'd fallen in love with you."

Hermione could only stare with a look of sadness and surprise.

"I'll never forgive myself for it." Fred finally looked up. "But it doesn't matter. Because you love George, and you should. Don't take this out on him, it was my doing all of it, and I'm done with that now. I'm sorry Hermione. Really I am." Fred turned to walk out.

"Fred wait -!"

"Hermione!" loud footsteps came crushing down the hallway. "Hermione!" George finally came bursting through the doorway. Sweating and breathing hard. Hermione looked shocked while Fred's face was impassive.

George's eyes quickly shot to Fred. "Get away from her."

"George!" Hermione shouted but Fred merely shrugged.

"See ya later Granger." Fred waved. As he walked by George he patted him on the shoulder, making his twin flinch for a second. "Congrates mate. You win." And with that he walked away closing the door on them. On that fight. On everything. He had had enough. And somehow felt a little relieved. He had told Hermione what he wanted to tell her. He had gotten his chance. That was all he could ask for, that was all he could want.


	12. Ch12 Answers

**Chapter 12: Answers**

A young red headed boy sits by an open window in his bedroom on the second floor of his home. He is dressed up in a little brown suit that looks pre owned and a spotted bow tie, with a paper golden crown on his head. It is half past noon and he is staring at the sky.

_It's my birthday, I should be excited but I'm not. I know I won't be the center of attention, even today. I know everything I get won't really be just mine. And no matter what I do I will always be over shadowed…by him._

There's a knock at the door. The young boy turns around to see another little red headed boy with the identical paper crown on his head walk in.

"There you are. Come on, everyone's waiting for us!"

The little boy at the window gives a small smile. "Sorry, I'm coming Fred."

"Hey, I found George, mum!" Fred had George's arm hooked around his as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh, there are my special boys! Don't you both look adorable?" Molly Weasley pinched both their cheeks and gave them kisses.

"Yuck!" They said in sync, wiping their mouths with their sleeves at the same time.

"Mum, we're young men now. You can't keep doing that." Fred said as George nodded.

"I'll be long gone before I let my boys tell me when the affection must stop." Mrs. Weasley raised her eye brows.

"Oh let them be Molly." Arthur Weasley laughed coming up behind his wife. "They are getting on in years. Eleven already, they'll be taller than their old man soon." He winked. George and Fred laughed.

"Alright boys guest are outside, let's go! Let's go!" Mr. Weasley rushed them out the doors.

The back yard was decorated in balloons and streamers. Lanterns flew around in circles over the party area and Mr. Weasley had even hired Mr. Lovegood their neighbor next door to make balloon animals which were running around wild all over the tables and chairs.

"Getting a little carried away there, aren't you Xeno?" Mr. Weasley asked while fishing one of the animals out of the punch bowl it was swimming around in.

"Oh, you can never have too many at a child's birthday party." Xeno laughed.

George walked over to a table near the center and watched the kids play quaffle, quaffle, bludger. [Similar to Duck, duck, goose] One in particular was a small girl by the name of Marie Walton another neighbor of theirs. She had long blonde hair which she kept tied back in pig tails and deep blue eyes that were highlighted by her light blue dress. She was very quiet, and George had taken to her. He could never talk to her though. He was terrible at talking to girls, mainly because they seemed so different than boys.

"What ya doin' Georgey?" Fred hopped in the chair next to his twin placing his crown on the table. He had red lipstick smeared on his cheek.

"What happened?" George pointed at Freds cheek.

Fred rubbed it with his finger. "Oh, Aunt Laura caught me. Be on the lookout she'll be lookin' for you next." He wiped his cheek as best he could with a napkin.

"Thanks" George laughed.

Ron was now chasing Ginny around the circle. "Give him a run for his money Gin!" Fred shouted, laughing as Ron scowled at him.

"Come and play Fred! You're faster than anyone." A young boy by the name of Jeremy Knox shouted.

"Want to?" Fred asked George. His brother shook his head.

"No thanks." Fred shouted back to the boy.

"You can play" George looked sideways at his twin.

"Nah, its only fun if you play with me." Fred said taking a piece of candy from the table and sticking it in his mouth while his brother stared at him.

_Fred always does this._ George thought. _He never wants to do anything, unless I go along. I wouldn't mind. I would do something's without him…if anyone asked me. But no one ever does. They always ask Fred. Maybe they think I'm the one who needs Fred with me. Because when he says yes, that means we're both in. If he says no, we're both out and there is no need to ask me. I shouldn't keep him from having fun though._

"I wanna play" George said turning to the kids and jumping from his chair.

"There you go Georgey!" One of the boys cheered.

"Alright, let's play." Fred said taking a seat next to George in the circle.

It was Maries turn. Even though George hoped she picked him, he was nervous about chasing her around the circle.

"She's pretty." Fred leaned in and whispered to George.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess." George whispered back looking down at the ground.

"What's her name again?" Fred whispered again.

"I think Marie." George said a bit uneasy.

"Quaffle." Marie got closer "Quaffle" She was only one person away now. "Quaffle" This was it, he was next. "Quaffle…" and he was passed. "Bludger." She said touching Fred's head.

Of course. It was always Fred.

Marie began to run but then stopped seeing Fred wasn't chasing her.

"Don't mind me I'm giving you a head start." Fred winked. "Good luck, Marie."

Marie was taken by surprise but George wasn't. Fred wouldn't miss this opportunity to show off his speed for anything. After a brief moment of confusion she began to run around the circle again.

When she was almost half way to Fred's seat, he jumped up. Jeremy wasn't kidding when he said Fred was fast. He caught up to her in no time and bear hugged her making everyone in the circle laugh excluding George.

"Looks like you're it again." He smiled and she smiled back. George wondered why her face was so red, she hadn't run that hard.

When the game ended George got up first but Fred was right on his heels, "What should we do now?" He asked

"I don't care." George said not looking at him. "Why don't you ask Marie, she seems to like you."

"You think so?" Fred grinned. "She's cute."

"Yeah, I've always thought so." George muttered louder then he realizes because Fred was now staring at him and he felt his cheeks go red.

"Do you…?" Fred looked at him curiously.

"Bugger off Fred." George said walking off for the first time without his twin that day. He couldn't believe what he just let spill but he didn't want to talk about it with Fred. Not that day anyway.

When it was the end of the party George helped his mother pass out goody bags to all the kids as they left.

"Goodbye, Thanks for coming" George felt like he had repeated this a hundred times.

"Where is Fred? He's supposed to help pass these out too." Mrs. Weasley looked around. George shrugged. When it seemed like everyone had left he went outside to find Fred standing under their willow tree…with Marie.

"What did you want to talk about?" Fred asked scratching the back of his head.

Marie was blushing. "Umm…my father takes me out fishing sometimes on our boat at Ebony Lake…"

"That's nice." Fred wasn't looking at her but instead was taking a lollipop from his pocket and unwrapping it.

"We…we're going next weekend." Marie said the next part looking away from him and fiddling with her hair. "Would you like to come with us?"

George's heart raced as he hid behind the tree. Fred looked up at her, the candy now in his mouth.

"I don't really like the water, why don't you invite George." Fred finally said.

Marie and George were both surprised "Oh, umm…Well if you don't like the water maybe we could go see a quidditch game? My father has season tickets."

"That would be amazing!"

Marie smiled seeing Fred excited.

"Can George come too?" He asked.

Marie looked a little uneasy. "Umm…well I was hoping it could just be the two of us." Marie said silently.

"How is that fun?" Fred asked back not silent at all.

"Well so long as you come I don't mind." Marie said. George's heart ached as the girl he fancied asked his twin out.

"Mind? Why should you mind?" Fred lifted his eye brow.

"It's just …" Marie sighed. "Can't you go anywhere without him?"

"Can I? Yes." Fred said taking a step closer to Marie. "But why on earth would I want to?" With that he took his lollipop out of his mouth and popped it in hers before turning to leave. "Goodbye Marie, please don't ever come back." He said in his most gentlemanly of tones.

Luckily neither Fred nor Marie noticed George pressed up against the other side of the tree as Fred walked inside and Marie ran home in tears.

George staggered as he walked back up to his room. He couldn't believe what had happened. When he opened his bed room door he found Fred on the floor surrounded by their new toys.

"Hey, there you are! Wanna play Auror's and Bad Wizards?" Fred smiled holding up the action figures they had just gotten of famous Auror Wizards.

George sat down next to him. "You already opened all of them?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I just couldn't wait to play with our toys." Fred grinned.

George laughed.

"Our toys…" He said to himself. "Alright who can I be?" he said picking up an action figure.

_I knew I won't be the center of attention, even today. I knew everything I got wouldn't really be mine. And no matter what I do I will always be over shadowed…by him. The one person I could never hate._

* * *

><p>George awoke with a start. Why did he dream about that day so long ago? George sat up and massaged his eyes. He hadn't felt that way about Fred in so long, he never thought he would feel that way again. He looked to the bed in front of him. It was empty and made. No surprise there. Fred had gotten into the habit of falling asleep before George entered the dorm and leaving before he was up, ever since 3 weeks ago when he had announced George had won. But what had he won? He had lost his best friend and brother. He had won Hermione? ...He didn't think so. She had become furious with him for never telling her the truth about their supposedly "first kiss" and after yelling at him some pretty harsh words she had stopped talking to him all together. He wasn't even sure if they were still dating, he wouldn't ask her if they were. He was scared what she might say, or that she might have thought it was obvious that they were broken up. The whole situation upset his stomach greatly.<p>

But that was just one of the many annoyances he was facing. It seemed that everyone was waiting for him to make the next move. His friends would ask when he was going to talk to Fred again, and his twin wasn't making any effort to talk to him first. Harry and Ron would nudge him when they would see Fred in the Great Hall or on the Grounds. George would merely walk away from them. What did they want him to do? He did want to talk to Fred, be pals again and forget every mean thing they had said and done to each other but it didn't seem possible. Too much had happened and there was still the matter of being in love with the same girl.

George didn't know how much longer he could take this. Maybe it was his turn to make a move. Fred had made his final move by telling Hermione his true feelings. Now what was George going to do? Or maybe he was going about this the wrong way. There was one person he was forgetting…an important person in all this who hadn't had they're final word. He needed to get the truth from her first. He needed to find Hermione.

It wasn't finding Hermione that was the problem it was hearing what she had to say. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear the truth but he knew it was the only way to settle things.

"Ready or not here it goes." George said to himself taking a deep breath as he headed into the girl's lavatory.

"George?" Hermione looked at him in shock as she turned from the sink having seen him come in through the mirror.

George pushed open all the stalls and took one finally look around before standing in front of Hermione "Thank God you're alone." He let out a sigh of relief. "I was scared I was about to get the cream kicked out of me if there were more girls in here." He grinned slightly at Hermione but she didn't look amused.

"What are you doing in here?" She said with her arms folded.

"You're not an easy girl to get alone." George shook his finger at her.

"Alone for what?" She was now tapping her foot impatiently.

"To just…talk." George sighed. "Don't we need to talk about this?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment than shook her head "I don't have anything to say to you."

She walked past him but George grabbed her arm. "Yeah, well I have a lot to say to you." His tone had turned serious. "This…all of this…it wasn't planned." He let her arm go.

"What wasn't planned? Fred trying to trick me into liking you or…you going along with it?" Hermione asked in a mock curious voice.

"Loving you." George breathed hopelessly.

"I never thought…I mean I was never going to tell you how I felt. It was just a crush, you know. You didn't see me as anything, I knew that." George began to walk back and forth on an imaginary line in front of her.

"Then Fred said you might like me…" George ran his hands through his hair frustrated. "I don't know I guess I got anxious because you threw pumpkin juice in my face. It seemed I had ruined my chance with you before I had even decided to take it."

He laughed weakly staring at the ground. "I didn't want you to hate me. I thought if I could just show you how much I like you and if you started liking me, maybe it wouldn't matter how it came to be." George finally looked up at her. "I didn't do it to hurt you I was just caught up in what was happening."

Hermione looked around the room uncomfortably.

"And Fred..." Hermione's eyes suddenly fell on him. "He didn't want to hurt you either or me. He could never hurt anyone he really cared about." George paused and his eyes widened. He suddenly realized something he should of sooner. _Fred would never hurt me._ "Unless..."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Unless he felt he had no other choice." George let out soft chuckle. "He couldn't help it. He just had to be honest with himself and us. It must have been really hard for him to tell us the truth because it would hurt him too."

Hermione gave an airy laugh. "Is that an excuse for Fred?"

"No, but I feel like I finally understand him better..."

Hermione shook her head. "That still doesn't make what you two did okay." She finally spoke. "I thought I loved one person, now I find out it was two. Even if he didn't mean to do it he still made me feel so stupid. I thought I liked him but I didn't even know it wasn't him anymore when you switched places?" Hermione's voice began to tremble "Did I really fall for you or was it what Fred put in my head? And at what parts was he being sincere and what parts was him trying to win me over for you? If he loved me why did he easily give me up to you?"

Hermione's eyes were pouring out tears which she was constantly wiping with her sleeves but it did no good.

"How can I say my feelings for you are real when I had them before I really knew you, even though they grew stronger when we were together? How could I fall for you so easily if I loved him at all? Or is it because I already loved him that I fell for you so easily?" Hermione let out a scream into her hands now covering her face. "It's too hard. It's so confusing and frustrating I can't take it. I can't figure any of it out."

George watched Hermione cry and his heart acked because he knew he couldn't hold her. He couldn't comfort her or make her happy, not anymore. Not ever again.

"I think…" his voice cracked. "I think you have figured it out." Hermione wiped her cheek once more and looked at him confused.

"I think you're just scared it's too late." George gave her a weak smile.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what you mean."

"It sounds like the feelings you're most confused about…" George said taking a step towards her. "…are Fred's."

"What?" Hermione stepped back. "I don't…"

"Did he really love you? What parts were real? Why did he let you go?" With every step he took towards her she stepped back. "You fell for him before you ever really knew me, and you didn't stop falling for him once you did. And now you're scared he's given up on you completely."

George stopped walking and stared at her "He hasn't."

Hermione's eyes widened. "He loves you so much he couldn't help hurting me." George looked at her with eyes sad but understanding. "You were my first love but you're his only love. I don't think he could help loving you."

Hermione's eyes didn't meet George's. It seemed they were scanning the room for something that wasn't there.

"Don't give up on him." He said. Finally Hermione's eye's found his as he was watching her the whole time.

"Did you find your answer?" he asked.

"George…" Her eyes began to water again. "I'm so sorry." She said through her tears.

"Don't be." He mustered up a small smile looking down at her. She quickly embraced him wrapping her arms around his waist pushing her head into his chest. George moved his right arm up to pat her head but stopped before touching her and let it fall down by his side. He let her hug him until she finally stopped crying than he gentle stepped away.

"I'm glad you finally have your feelings in order. I'll work hard to get mine in order too." He chuckled softly.

"George I really am –"

"Please stop." He held his hand up. "If you start crying again they'll ask you to replace moaning myrtle as the ghost of the first floors girls' lavatory."

Hermione gave a small laugh. "Well I guess thank you then."

"Don't say that either." George grimaced "It just makes me feel like you're indebted to me and I can't promise I won't ask you to pay me back."

Hermione smiled again. "Well what can I say then?"

George looked up at the ceiling as if considering the question. He smiled back at her and shook his head. "Don't say anything."

Hermione looked at him and understood. She nodded and smiled.

George nodded back and waved making his way out the out the bathroom without looking back. Hermione watched him go and she knew their time together was offically over.

* * *

><p>She sighed and held her heart which was now going a mile a minute. What was she to do now? Find Fred? Was it too soon? She had a feeling George would tell her it wasn't and with his mental approval she ran out of the girl's bathroom.<p>

She didn't know what she would say or how she should start but she didn't care. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. She didn't know what he would say but she needed him to know how she felt even if he didn't feel the same anymore she needed him to know.

Hermione ran to the Great hall and searched the corridors. She asked Dean to check the boys dorm if Fred was in there but he wasn't. She felt she had looked everywhere. She came to a stop in an empty hallway near the kitchen where she finally sat down and rested.

"Why can't I find him?" She felt completely put out. She suddenly felt the wall shake behind her, making her jump up and stand back against the opposite wall with her wand stretched out in front of her. The wall was opening. Someone was coming through it. As they entered the light Hermione's wand slowly fell to her side and she laughed.

Fred walked out with a bag of food in his hand and a biscuit in his mouth mid-bite. He stopped walking when he saw Hermione in front of him.

"Hi." She smiled.

Fred took the biscuit out of his mouth. "Hey." He said a little taken back. He looked around awkwardly and finally at the food in his hand. He held it up to her.

"Biscuit?" he said with a halfway smile.

Hermione continued to smile. Happy she had finally found him. The person she loved most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Expect the next chapter much sooner than this one. Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! The part about the dream was a story I had been writing on the side but I felt it fit with this story and how George sometimes feels over shadowed by Fred but how he knows his brother loves him more than anything and he loves his brother no matter what :)**_


End file.
